Bad Oppa
by Happyeolyoo
Summary: Kisah percintaan yang dimiliki Luhan tampak sempurna. Dia dicintai sepenuh hati oleh Oh Sehun, kekasih yang 6 tahun lebih tua darinya. Hubungan mereka berjalan mulus sehingga Luhan terbuai. Namun berkat sebuah pesan chatting yang ditemukannya di ponsel Sehun, untuk yang pertama kali dalam 2 tahun terakhir, kecurigaan muncul & mengacaukan kepercayaan Luhan. HunHan GS Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright** © **2015 by Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bad Oppa**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 1/7**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Kisah percintaan yang dimiliki Luhan terkesan sempurna. Dia dicintai sepenuh hati oleh Oh Sehun, kekasih yang enam tahun lebih tua darinya; begitu pula sebaiknya. Hubungan mereka berjalan mulus, nyaris tanpa cacat sehingga Luhan merasa terbuai. Namun berkat sebuah pesan chatting yang ditemukannya di ponsel Sehun, untuk yang pertama kali dalam dua tahun terakhir, kecurigaan muncul dan mengacaukan kepercayaan Luhan.**

 **BGM :** **그랬다면** **by Kim Nayeong**

Luhan itu gadis pendiam; mulutnya akan menganga jika dia akan melontarkan suatu yang teramat penting. Dia hampir tidak pernah berucap basa-basi, lebih tepatnya membenci penyampain hal dengan metode bertele-tele. Wajahnya cantik, hidungnya kecil dan mancung, belah bibirnya tipis sempurna, warnanya semerah ceri masak. Tubuhnya pendek, tiap jengkalnya dilapisi kulit seputih dan semulus susu. Rambutnya dibiarkan tumbuh panjang, bergelombang begitu indah kendati tidak pernah mendapatkan perawatan rutin.

Kesempurnaan itu dibekali dengan sikapnya yang terkesan misterius. Sehingga ketika dia terdaftar menjadi mahasiswi baru di Universitas Hanguk, para senior mulai melirik dan menjadikannya kandidat untuk diajak kencan. Semua orang menyukai Xi Luhan; dia terkenal baik dan lemah lembut kendati tidak banyak bicara.

Namun baru genap tiga bulan terdaftar sebagai mahasiswi, muncul kabar bahwa Xi Luhan sudah memiliki kekasih. Seorang pegawai kantoran yang sering membawa mercedesnya untuk mengantar-jemput Luhan. Tiap kali ditanya mengenai siapa sosok pemuda berkulit putih yang selalu mengantar Luhan, gadis itu hanya tersenyum; tanpa mengucap ya. Sekitar beberapa bulan kemudian, Luhan benar-benar mengatakan bahwa dia memang sudah punya pacar.

Namja beruntung yang menggaet hatinya adalah Oh Sehun; seniornya ketika masih di Sekolah Dasar. Yang sekarang sudah bekerja di perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang properti. Umur mereka terpaut enam tahun, namun, tidak masalah.

Karena Xi Luhan mencintai Oh Sehun. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Hei, Xi Luhan, seharusnya kau bisa menjadi cewek yang lebih agresif. Pekerja kantoran harus dirayu agar tidak lari ke cewek yang lain," Baekhyun, si gadis bermata sipit yang selalu menimbulkan keonaran kecil atau pun besar, berucap tiba-tiba setelah dia mengoles ulang eyeliner di garis matanya. Matanya yang sipit melirik Luhan yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya lewat kaca besar di hadapannya, memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu lalu dia menghela napas. "Kau harus berdandan lebih konfrontatif."

Luhan balik melirik sahabatnya, jemarinya yang lentik mendorong lipglossnya ke dalam punch kecil yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Sainganmu itu banyak sekali, Lu. Di kantornya, bisa jadi semua wanita bertarung habis-habisan dengan perawatan mahal serta make-up untuk merayu sesama teman kerjanya," Baekhyun bertelekan pinggang. "Dan menurut penilaianku, Sehun itu .., _well_ , cowok yang keren."

Luhan tersenyum ketika mendengar pujian itu terlontar untuk kekasihnya.

"Sekali-kali, kau harus bersikap lebih agresif agar dia tidak lari ke cewek lain," Baekhyun menambahkan. Lalu pandangannya menelusuri seluruh tubuh Luhan dari atas hingga bawah, mengeryitkan dahi saat menilai kemampuan Luhan dalan hal fashion. "Dan cobalah memakai gaun yang lebih ketat. Jangan pakai gaun-gaun anak SMA yang penuh kerutan dong. Kau kelihatan seperti bocah alih-alih mahasiswa."

"Sehun suka acara berpakaianku, kok."

Baekhyun memutar bola mata. "Aku jamin kalau Sehun lebih suka melihatmu pakai gaun ketat."

Luhan merona, mengulum bibir demi menyembunyikan kedutan pada bibirnya. Sebelum Baekhyun kembali mengucapkan sesuatu, ponsel milik Luhan berdering ribut. Id caller milik Sehun tercetak pada layarnya yang berkedip. Pemuda itu mengatakan jika dia sudah berada di gerbang depan, menjemput Luhan seperti biasa. Jadi, saat itu juga dia berpamitan pada Baekhyun dan berjalan secepat mungkin menuju gerbang.

Sehun ingin mengajak Luhan ke restoran untuk makan siang. Tapi terlebih dahulu, Sehun mampir ke sebuah apotek untuk membeli beberapa vitamin. Luhan memilih untuk duduk di mobil yang berpendingin sebab dia melihat banyak sekali pengunjung di apotek langganan Sehun. Jadi ketika Sehun sudah keluar dari mobil, Luhan mulai mengotak-atik mp4 player yang tersambung pada ipod milik Sehun. Memilih lagu-lagu baru yang ada di sana, menekan tombol play, dan mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

Tiba-tiba ada denting lain yang terdengar, dering notifikasi dari ponsel Sehun yang kebetulan ditinggalkan tepat di belakang persneling. Ada sebuah pesan percakapan yang baru masuk.

Dari Krystal. Seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang cantik, jika ditelisik dari foto profil yang digunakannya pada akun SNS itu. Luhan meraih ponsel itu, menekan tombol open untuk melihat siapa si Krystal yang mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya.

" _Sehun-ie, jadi kau pergi makan siang dengan bocah itu?"_

Luhan mengerutkan alis. Kenapa wanita ini memanggil Sehunnya dengan panggilan seperti itu? Dan kenapa pula dia memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan bocah? Semua orang tidak berhak menyebut Luhan sebagai bocah, bahkan ibunya sekali pun.

Didorong oleh rasa tidak terima, jemarinya bergerak menggeser layar ke atas untuk membaca percakapan seperti apa yang dilakukan Sehun dengan cewek bermulut kasar ini.

Ternyata mereka berdua telah membicarakan banyak sekali hal. Percakapan-percakapan yang melibatkan topik pribadi. Antara Oh Sehun dan Krystal. Luhan jadi gemetar saat membaca tiap pesan yang terkirim dari wanita itu.

" _Kau menginginkannya? Kalau begitu kau mendapatkannya."_ Kalimat itu diakhiri oleh tanda kecup mesra, dan tepat di bawahnya ada gambar close-up dari cewek bernama Krystal yang memakai kamisol ketat berenda. Secara tidak langsung, wanita itu tengah memamerkan belahan payudaranya dengan amat pongah.

Luhan menahan napas, kembali membaca deretan kalimat yang dilontarkan Sehun sebagai tanggapan.

" _Astaga, kau tetap seksi seperti dulu, sayang. Bisakah aku mendapatkan yang lebih dari itu hahaha,"_ isi pesan dari Oh Sehun untuk merespon foto tersebut.

" _Bisa dipertimbangkan,"_ lagi-lagi tanda kecup. _"Nanti pukul delapan, Sehun. Dan jangan lupa beli kondom hahaha kau selalu melupakannya. Kutunggu nanti, ya."_

Setelah membaca tulisan itu, tahu-tahu aplikasi chatting itu sudah di-close sebab ujung ibu jari Luhan memencet tombol bulatan kecil di tengah ponsel Sehun. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku, seperti orang yang baru terkena penyakit stroke. Tangannya sudah menggigil hebat, entah karena kedinginan akibat pendingin di mobil Sehun atau karena keterkejutannya sendiri. Pikirannya kacau, dewi batin serta akal sehatnya sedang berargumen sambil melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang bertolak belakang.

Siapa Krystal? Kenapa Sehun dan Krystal mengobrolkan sesuatu yang tabu seperti itu? Kenapa Krystal memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan sayang? Kenapa? Kenapa?

"Luhan? Ada apa?"

Ponsel milik Sehun yang semula digenggam erat oleh jemari Luhan, terjatuh begitu saja saat gendang telinga Luhan ditembus oleh suara Sehun. Ponsel pipih itu jatuh membentur persneling, dan akhirnya tergeletak tak berdaya tepat di bawah pedal gas.

Luhan menoleh defensif ke arah Sehun yang kini meraih ponselnya, melotot begitu lebar sambil menggigit bibir. Ada banyak sekali kerutan pada dahinya, tersebar begitu saja akibat perang yang terjadi di bawah sadarnya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang meneleponku?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada tenang, mengecek menu sambungan terakhir dan tidak menemukan kontak yang baru menelepon nomornya. "Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan makin menggigil ketika telapak tangan Sehun jatuh di pundaknya. Segalanya terasa asing. Dengan amat susah payah, kepalanya mencoba mengangguk satu kali.

"Apa kau sakit? Tadi tidak apa-apa kok," Sehun mencoba mengecek suhu tubuh kekasihnya dengan meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi serta tengkuk Luhan. "Apa ada yang mengejutkanmu?"

Luhan tersentak. Kali ini dewi batinnya yang mulai meringkuk dalam kesedihan, mempertanyakan seberapa hebat kemampuan Oh Sehun dalam mempertahankan ketenangannya.

"Luhan? Jangan membuatku khawatir. Ayo katakan kalau kau baik-baik saja," Sehun menangkup sebelah pipi Luhan yang pucat.

"A-aku ..," Luhan memutus pandangan yang terjalin antara manik matanya dan manik mata Sehun ketika otaknya mulai dipenuhi kalimat semacam, 'Siapa Krystal?' dan 'Apa hubungan antara kau dan Krystal?'.

"Ayo, coba katakan apa yang terjadi padamu," Sehun memperlembut suaranya. "Kau membuatku khawatir."

"A-aku," Luhan memejamkan mata, tinjunya tergulung kuat-kuat tepat di atas tas Gucci yang dibelikan Sehun sekitar sebulan lalu. Mendadak dadanya terasa sesak, namun Luhan tahu jika dia harus bersikap baik-baik saja. Karena dia _percaya_ pada Oh Sehun. "B-baik-baik saja," seketika itu juga akal sehatnya berteriak dan memperolok dirinya sendiri. _Begitu bodoh,_ begitu ejeknya.

"Benarkah? Apa kau tiba-tiba merasa pusing? Apa kau mau aku pergi ke apotek dan membeli obat untukmu?"

"T-tidak," Luhan menepis jauh tangan Sehun yang mengatup di pipinya. Senyuman penuh paksaan terlukis pada belah bibirnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sehun menghela napas. "Kau yakin?"

Begitu Luhan mengangguk demi meyakinkan Sehun, Sehun menekan tombol starter dan mobil mulai melaju membelah jalanan besar. Suasana terasa cukup canggung karena Luhan lebih memilih untuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dia masih dipusingkan dengan wanita bernama Krystal yang mengirim pesan-pesan tersebut pada Sehun. Membuat kepercayaannya mulai meleleh dan menggenang seperti air, digantikan oleh kecurigaan yang serasa tidak bisa dikendalikan.

 _Sehun oppa selingkuh,_ demikian kata dewi batin Luhan, dengan nada teramat sedih. _Dia mengkhianatimu dengan cewek bernama Krystal itu, Luhan._

"..., mungkin seharusnya aku yang pergi untuk mengeceknya agar .., Lu?"

Luhan menoleh singkat, untuk sekali lagi melotot pada Sehun yang mengerutkan dahi penuh rasa heran.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Sehun bertanya sambil memutar stir kemudinya ke kiri. "Kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja," ujarnya, memutuskan untuk menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti sejenak agar dia bisa fokus menginterogasi kekasihnya yang imut.

"A-aku c-cuman," Luhan menggigit bibir, menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya yang bergetar dan perlahan matanya mulai dipenuhi air mata. Dengan amat susah payah, gadis itu mencoba menghalau luapan perasaannya dengan mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak mata. "A-aku mau pulang, oppa."

"Pulang? Kau benar-benar sakit? Apa kau pusing?"

"Kepalaku sedikit .., sakit," bohong Luhan. "Aku ingin pulang saja. Tolong antarkan aku pulang."

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya padaku lebih awal," Sehun menginjak gas. "Kau masih punya obat pereda sakit kepala di flatmu, 'kan?"

Luhan bergumam sambil mengangguk sementara mobil yang ditumpanginya melaju semakin cepat dan gesit. Dalam hati dia mulai berteriak, mengatakan jika dia ingin segera pulang dan meringkuk dalam ruangan kamarnya. Memikirkan semuanya tanpa Oh Sehun di sampingnya. Mungkin perasaannya akan berangsur menjadi lebih baik.

 _Mungkin._ Kalau saja Luhan masih bertahan pada kebodohannya dan lebih memilih untuk percaya.

Manakala mobil Sehun telah sampai di area parkir khusus yang paling dekat dengan flat mungil yang disewa Luhan, dengan gerakan begitu tergesa-gesa Luhan meluncur keluar.

"Luhan! Pastikan kau minum obatnya!"

Luhan mendengar apa yang coba diteriakkan Sehun saat dia akan melangkah menjauh. Ungkapan itu seakan-akan menjadi mantra yang mampu menjerat kedua kaki Luhan, menahannya agar berhenti bergerak untuk melangkah. Tubuhnya berputar dan kini memandang kaca mobil Sehun dengan tatapan sayu.

Sehun yang menyadari perubahan mimik kekasihnya, memilih mematikan mesin mobil dan ikut keluar. "Ada apa, huh? Mau kuantar sampai ke flatmu?" tanyanya seraya mendekati Luhan.

Pandangan Luhan merendah, napasnya berubah menjadi tempo yang lebih pendek. Tali pegangan tas tangan Luhan rasa-rasanya bisa putus jika digenggam terlalu erat, penuh rasa emosional. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit saat segumpal ludah yang bercampur rasa sakit hati tertelan menuju lambungnya. Perlahan bibirnya terangkat, " _Saranghae_."

Sehun mengerutkan dahi. "Huh?"

" _Saranghae, oppa_ ," Luhan mendongak dan mempertegas nada suaranya. "Kau juga mencintaiku, 'kan? Iya 'kan?"

Luhan adalah gadis pemalu yang sulit sekali mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh lubuk hati terdalamnya. Dia hanya pernah mengatakan 'aku cinta padamu' pada Sehun sebanyak tiga kali; ketika Sehun menyatakan cintanya untuk yang pertama kali, yang kedua dan yang ketiga adalah saat dimana mereka merayakan ulang tahun hubungan mereka.

Beberapa menit lalu, Luhan baru saja mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada gemetar penuh ketakutan. Wajahnya penuh gurat intimidasi; mengungkapkan seberapa kalut yang dirasakannya sekarang. Tentu saja Sehun merasa sedih jika mendapati kekasihnya dilanda ketakutan hebat. Apalagi gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.

"Hei. Kau kenapa?" Sehun merengkuh tubuh mungil kekasihnya yang menggigil akibat dibelai angin musim semi. Seperti biasa, dia akan memberikan tepukan-tepukan lembut pada punggung sempit Luhan. "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Lu," bibir tipisnya mengecup dahi Luhan beberapa kali.

"Kau hanya mencintaiku, 'kan?" Luhan menyambut pelukan itu dengan suka-cita. Menangkap debar jantung kekasihnya dengan gendang telinga, mendengarkannya dengan seksama. "Hanya mencintaiku .."

Sehun melirik ke bawah, ke pucuk kepala Luhan lantas melukis senyuman. Walau dia tidak mengerti mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Luhan, tapi setidaknya dia harus menenangkan Luhan. Dia menghembuskan napas panas sebelum berucap, "Tentu saja aku hanya mencintaimu seorang," ujarnya penuh keyakinan. "Hanya kau yang kucintai."

TBC

Terinspirasi waktu denger lagunya SNSD roomate yang Bad Oppa :") sebenernya ini ff yang udah kubuat cukup lama di masa lampau. Tapi gara-gara aku udah kegiatan ospek dan sekarang jadi lumayan sibuk gegara tetek-bengek tugas, jadi belum bisa update. Hehe sumpah rasanya kangen banget sama kalian. Jadi pengen publish cerita baru.

Nah, kalau udah baca, mind to review? :3

Btw, happy Sunday, all

Xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Copyright** © **2015 by Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bad Oppa**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 2/7**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Kisah percintaan yang dimiliki Luhan terkesan sempurna. Dia dicintai sepenuh hati oleh Oh Sehun, kekasih yang enam tahun lebih tua darinya; begitu pula sebaiknya. Hubungan mereka berjalan mulus, nyaris tanpa cacat sehingga Luhan merasa terbuai. Namun berkat sebuah pesan chatting yang ditemukannya di ponsel Sehun, untuk yang pertama kali dalam dua tahun terakhir, kecurigaan muncul dan mengacaukan kepercayaan Luhan.**

 **BGM :** **겁이 나** **by** **릴리** **M**

Akhir minggu. Saat Sehun terbebas dari kerja lembur, Luhan sudah merengek agar ditemani pergi jalan-jalan ke mall. Awalnya Sehun sempat menolak dengan melontarkan alasan bahwa dia capek setengah mati. Tapi karena Luhan terus memaksa sambil melakukan aegyo, akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke Seoul Mall dan berakhir sambil menenteng beberapa goodie bag yang menyimpan barang-barang pilihan Sehun.

Selama dua jam berjalan-jalan menyusuri tiap lantai mall, Sehun mendapatkan beberapa barang yang menarik perhatiannya. Beberapa kemeja dan celana pullover, jeans santai, serta arloji yang dipilihkan Luhan. Sehun meluangkan lebih banyak waktu di butik yang memamerkan gaun-gaun edisi musim panas. Berkonsultasi sebentar dengan salah seorang karyawannya dan membeli pakaian yang dianggapnya cocok untuk Luhan.

Selama Oh Sehun bersikap _bossy_ seperti itu, dia sama sekali tidak bisa dihentikan oleh siapapun. Kartu kreditnya digesek beberapa kali dan Sehun tampak tidak keberatan saat menerima struk pembayarannya.

Luhan yang diajak berkeliling mencari baju-baju baru, hanya diam. Sesekali menggeleng untuk mengutarakan ketidak setujuannya, dan sesekali mengangguk antusias sambil menggumam, "Kurasa ini oke."

Terlalu banyak goodie bag yang ditenteng oleh tangan Sehun, tapi yang paling sering mengeluh capek adalah Luhan. Gadis itu merengek minta dibelikan es krim dan sekarang mereka berakhir di sebuah kursi mall—tentu saja sambil makan es krim.

Keadaannya akan tetap menyenangkan selama Sehun bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak melirik cewek lain. Iya, cewek lain. Lebih tepatnya para cewek cantik berpakaian ketat yang kebetulan lewat. Luhan tahu jika Sehun sempat bermain mata dengan gadis-gadis yang suka menggoyangkan bokongnya untuk merayu cowok seksi.

Dan seketika itu pula, ingatakan mengenai Krystal kembali mengambang. Padahal Luhan sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya selama tiga hari ini. Tetapi karena saat ini dia mendapati sikap playboy Sehun, semuanya jadi teringat.

"Berhenti,"

Sehun mengerjap, menoleh menatap kekasihnya yang berhenti menjilati es krimnya yang mulai mencair. "Apa, Lu?"

Luhan membalas tatapan tanpa rasa bersalah yang coba dilayangkan Sehun padanya. "Bisakah _oppa_ berhenti melirik cewek lain saat _oppa_ sedang bersamaku?" tanyanya sambil menyempitkan mata.

Ekspresi terkejut yang dilukis oleh Sehun sungguh kelihatan jelek. Sorot matanya melemah dan dia kelihatan seperti seorang penjahat yang ketahuan akan mencuri sebuah berlian. "Tunggu, kau mengira aku melirik cewek lain?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan, "Apakah aku tidak cukup?"

Sehun semakin tidak mengerti.

" _Oppa_ menyebalkan," Luhan menggigit bibir. "Padahal aku bisa lebih seksi dari semua cewek-cewek itu."

Mendengar hal itu, tanpa diduga Sehun malah menyipitkan mata. Bibirnya berkerut aneh untuk menahan tawa. Namun akhirnya, tawanya yang cukup keras lepas juga dari mulutnya. "Yaampun, Lu. Kau cemburu?"

"Kenapa _oppa_ selalu tertawa saat aku mengatakan hal seperti itu? Apa _oppa_ menganggapku bayi?" Luhan mengepalkan tangan. Ada banyak sekali ingatan yang menyangkut-pautkan Krystal dan kalimat percakapan di SNS milik Sehun, berputar-putar membentur dinding pertahanannya. "Kenapa _oppa_ selalu melirik cewek lain sedangkan ada aku?"

Gadis itu mulai menitikkan air mata dan beberapa orang ada yang memandang Sehun dengan tatapan penuh tuduhan karena sudah membuat cewek secantik Luhan mengeluarkan air mata. Pemuda itu segera membuang es krimnya, meraih es krim milik Luhan yang sudah mencair dan menetes-netes, ikut melemparkannya ke tempat sampah. Dia meraih sapu tangan kain yang selalu dibawanya di saku jeans, mengelap jemari Luhan yang lengket akibat terkena cairan es krim.

"Maaf," kata Sehun begitu lembut sehingga Luhan mampu diluluhkan dalam sekejap. "Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Kau tahu, naluriku sebagai laki-laki terkadang memang sulit dikendalikan."

Dalam kesunyian batin Oh Sehun, akal sehatnya melukis seringai licik sambil bertepuk tangan angkuh. _Bagus,_ pujinya.

"Kalau aku ada di sampingmu, seharusnya _oppa_ bisa mengendalikannya," Luhan mengelap jejak air mata pada pipinya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bersih, mendeguk begitu memilukan saat Sehun masih mengelap jemarinya. "Aku tahu selama ini _oppa_ sering melirik cewek lain."

Sehun terkejut (tentu saja). "Kenapa kau bisa mengira seperti itu?"

"Karena aku tahu!" Luhan membentak. "Berulang kali aku mengatakan jika aku juga wanita, tapi kenapa _oppa_ tidak pernah memperlakukanku layaknya seorang wanita?"

"Kalau semisal aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai wanita, lalu kenapa aku mau menjadi kekasihmu?"

Luhan mendeguk lagi, merunduk dalam-dalam karena sebenarnya dia malu sebab menangis di depan umum. Sehun yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung memeluk Luhan, menyembunyikan wajah kekasihnya di balik dadanya.

Sialan. Sehun kelepasan sehingga bentakan itu terlontar mengagetkan kekasihnya.

"Jangan membebani pikiranmu dengan argumen-argumen seperti itu, Luhan. Yang ada, kau hanya akan berprasangka buruk padaku," kata Sehun, penuh nada-nada bijak khas orang dewasa. "Aku menganggapmu sebagai wanita dan aku mencintaimu. Soal aku yang melirik cewek lain, tolong maafkan aku, hm?"

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin memaki Sehun lebih banyak dan lebih kejam lagi. Tapi karena dia sudah dihinggapi rasa malu karena menyadari tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil, Luhan memilih untuk mengangguk pelan. Marah di tempat umum bukanlah pilihan yang bagus.

"Jangan menangis dong. Semua orang mulai menyalahkanku," Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada penuh canda. "Cup-cup. Apa kau mau kucium di sini agar perasaanmu bisa lebih tenang?"

Luhan merona saat Sehun mulai mendekatkan bibir pada bibirnya. Mereka nyaris saja berciuman jika saja satu panggilan masuk tidak mampir ke nomor Sehun. Pemuda itu terkejut, meraih ponselnya demi melihat siapa si penelepon lancang yang telah merusak momen romantisnya bersama Luhan.

"Tunggu sebentar," Sehun beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah menjauh beberapa meter dan menerima telepon.

Telepon dari Krystal. Luhan tahu itu.

OoO

" _Oppa, Krystal itu siapa?"_

Luhan sempat melontarkan kalimat pertanyaan itu saat Sehun baru selesai makan siang di luar dengan Krystal. Sekretaris yang selalu bersiaga di depan ruangannya mengatakan jika Luhan sudah menunggu cukup lama di ruangannya, dan Sehun tentu saja terkejut. Luhan tidak menelepon jika dia akan kemari siang ini.

Tentu saja sekretarisnya yang bodoh mengatakan jika Sehun pergi makan siang dengan Krystal; karena memang begitulah keadaannya. Sehun tidak bisa memarahi sekretarisnya karena hal itu akan mencoreng imejnya sebagai atasan yang baik. Jadi, dia diam saja dan menjelaskan dengan sebaik mungkin pada Luhan.

Dengan mengatakan jika Krystal hanyalah teman kerja biasa yang kebetulan juga suka makan makanan yang sama di restoran langganan Sehun. Luhan tidak bertanya lagi, gadis itu diam saja sambil berbicara pada pikirannya sendiri. Sehun menganggap bahwa semuanya sudah selesai. Sepulang kerja nanti, dia akan membeli dua pak sushi udang kesukaan Luhan sebagai sogokan agar Luhan tidak merasa _aneh_.

"Sedang memikirkan apa, Sehun?" Seseorang bertanya, sambil menjatuhkan dua telapak tangannya di pundak lebar Sehun. Jemarinya yang lentik menari-nari menimbulkan alur ketukan teratur yang membuat Sehun geli setengah mati. Lalu, gadis itu melingkarkan lengannya yang sekurus ranting, memeluk Sehun dari belakang sehingga dagunya bertengger seperti burung di pundak Sehun. "Luhan?"

"Hm, begitulah," Sehun kelihatan kurang suka saat lidahnya bergerak mengucapkan jawaban tersebut. Dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Krystal dan meremasnya lembut.

"Kapan sih kau memutuskan bocah itu?" Krystal mengerutkan bibir, menghela napas kasar agar Sehun tahu jika dirinya amat membenci gadis manja yang sekarang menjadi kekasih Sehun. "Katanya kau mencintaiku, tidak bisa berpaling dariku setelah kita putus dua tahun lalu."

"Ya, aku memang begitu," Sehun menarik tubuh lencir Krystal agar gadis itu menjatuhkan diri ke pangkuannya. Dengan begitu mudah, dia menangkap pinggul Krystal dan memegangnya penuh kelembutan. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat."

"Tapi kapan?" Krystal makin cemberut. "Kapan, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun juga tidak tahu. Selama ini, dia memang memikirkan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Xi Luhan. Cerita cintanya yang sekarang memang terkesan lebih rumit.

Krystal Jung adalah kekasihnya sekitar dua tahun lalu. Mereka putus karena Krystal ketahuan punya _affair_ dengan cowok bule yang dikenalnya sewaktu gadis itu liburan di kampung halamannya di California. Dan beberapa bulan berpisah dengan Krystal, tiba-tiba dia bertemu dengan Luhan, yang waktu itu masih menjadi siswi sekolah menengah atas, yang dianggapnya mampu memalingkan dunianya dari Krystal.

Sehun pikir, waktu itu dia jatuh cinta. Dan karena argumen itu, akhirnya dia mulai meluncurkan aksi pendekatannya. Semua berjalan dengan mulus, Sehun berhasil memikat Luhan dengan mudah dan mereka menikmati status berpacaran mereka. Kendati Sehun sempat merasakan kebahagiaan tatkala bersama Luhan, perasaannya pada Krystal tetap mudah digoyahkan.

Krystal tiba-tiba datang kembali kekehidupan Sehun, melamar kerja di perusahaan yang sama dengan Sehun. Dan semua _affair_ yang melibatkan Oh Sehun dengan Krystal akhirnya dimulai.

"Ayolah, Sehun. Kau harus memutuskan Luhan secepat yang kau bisa. Tidak lucu kalau kita terus menyembunyikan hubungan kita," Krystal kian merajuk. "Aku juga ingin menggandeng tanganmu saat kita pergi makan siang bersama. Aku juga ingin kita pergi kencan seperti dulu."

"Sebentar lagi, Krys. Kau harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama," Sehun mencoba membela diri. "Sulit sekali menentukan waktu yang tepat."

"Sepertinya kau lebih mementingkan hubunganmu dengan Luhan daripada denganku."

"Bukan begitu, astaga," Sehun mencoba menenangkan Krystal, menyibak helai rambut Krystal yang berterbangan di sekitar pundaknya. "Luhan masih kecil dan aku harus menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk memutuskannya."

" _Well, who's care_?" Krystal menangkup rahang tegas Sehun, memandang lekat-lekat ke manik hitam kelam milik Sehun. "Putuskan Luhan atau kita tidak akan pernah bersama lagi."

Sehun makin terpojok dengan segala persepsi yang dilayangkan Krystal. "Hei, jangan memberiku pilihan yang sulit seperti itu, _Sayang_."

Krystal mengerjapkan kelopak matanya yang seindah mawar, bibirnya berkedut dan pada akhirnya melengkung melukis senyum sebab panggilan sayang yang dilayangkan Sehun sanggup membuatnya tersipu bahagia. "Kau selalu tahu bagaimana cara merayuku," katanya, memeluk leher Sehun dan menghujani bibir pemuda itu dengan kecupan ringan.

"Astaga, berhenti," kata Sehun sementara dua telapak tangannya yang besar bergerak menelusuri alur lekuk tubuh Krystal yang dibalut kemeja ketat. Kendati dia ingin menghentikan ciuman ini, bibirnya tetap saja terjulur ke depan, mencoba membalas dengan ritme yang lebih cepat sehingga menimbulkan suara kecipak. "Aku tidak mau ada seks di kantor, Krys."

"Oke, baiklah," Krystal menarik diri lalu terkikik anggun. "Nanti malam, oke?"

"Oke," Sehun mengial genit saat melihat Krystal berjalan menjauhi meja kerjanya, menghampiri pintu keluar sambil menggoyangkan pantatnya yang sintal. "Kau yang bawa kondom."

"Sialan," Krystal berbalik sebentar. "Kau mencintaiku tidak sih?"

"Apa hubungannya dengan kondom?"

"Jawab saja, Oh Sehun," Krystal mengaitkan dua lengannya di depan dada. "Kau mencintaiku, 'kan?"

Sehun tertegun selama beberapa saat, lalu pada akhirnya kepalanya mengangguk sambil menggumam tidak jelas. Krystal tampak puas dengan anggukan kepala yang dilayangkan Sehun, lalu dengan hati berbunga-bunga, dia keluar dari ruang kerja Sehun.

TBC

Perlahan namun pasti, aku akan buka rahasia Oh Sehun :") Ini bakal hurt buat para cewek. Well, dikhianati pasti menyakitkan, 'kan? Apalagi kalau kita cinta sama doi, tapi akhirnya dikhianati -_- kampret banget. Sorry malah curhat hehe tapi yang penting ini bakal happy end kok. Masak iya sih kasih yang sad ending wkwk

Waktu aku baca review kalian, sumpah rasanya seneng banget /hug satu-satu/ thanks alot udah mau baca dan review. Kalian bikin aku pengen cepet-cepet update :") nggak nyangka chap 1 bakal mendulang respon yang bagus. Well, aku tunggu review kalian lagi buat chap ini, ya. jangan sungkan-sungkan buat ngetik respon kalian—even you'll write something disgusting abt our sehun, well, its okay hahaha

Xoxo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Copyright** © **2015 by Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bad Oppa**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 3/7**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Kisah percintaan yang dimiliki Luhan terkesan sempurna. Dia dicintai sepenuh hati oleh Oh Sehun, kekasih yang enam tahun lebih tua darinya; begitu pula sebaiknya. Hubungan mereka berjalan mulus, nyaris tanpa cacat sehingga Luhan merasa terbuai. Namun berkat sebuah pesan chatting yang ditemukannya di ponsel Sehun, untuk yang pertama kali dalam dua tahun terakhir, kecurigaan muncul dan mengacaukan kepercayaan Luhan.**

 **BGM :** **In My Dream by Super Junior**

Luhan nyaris menangis di hadapan Zitao saat dirinya menemukan Oh Sehun dan seorang wanita cantik tengah melewatkan makan siang berdua di sebuah restoran. Siang itu, Zitao menarik Luhan ke mall untuk membeli beberapa potong gaun edisi musim panas dan Luhan menyetujuinya begitu saja. Namun saat dia tengah asyik memilih baju, dia malah mendapati siluet Oh Sehun yang digandeng mesra oleh seorang cewek tinggi; berjalan menuju sebuah restoran dan akhirnya makan bersama di sana.

Seharusnya, Luhan tidak merasa sakit hati jika dia tahu bahwa wanita itu hanyalah teman kerja Sehun. Namun ketika mendapati lengan kurus wanita itu melingkar pada lekukan siku Sehun, pertahanan Luhan runtuh. Tanpa menghiraukan Zitao yang sedang mencoba beberapa pakaian di ruang pas, dia berjalan keluar dari butik dan menghampiri restoran itu.

Menghampiri meja tempat di mana Oh Sehun tengah melewatkan jam makan siangnya dengan wanita genit itu.

Yang menyadari kehadiran Luhan untuk yang pertama kali di restoran itu adalah wanita yang duduk tepat di seberang Sehun. Wanita cantik itu sudah menatap Luhan dengan sorot tajam bahkan saat Luhan baru masuk ke dalam restoran ini. Luhan membalas dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam, hingga akhirnya Sehun menoleh dan ikut menatap wajah Luhan dengan binar penuh keterkejutan.

Pemuda itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya saat Luhan sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya, menyadari betul jika Luhan pasti tengah berpikir yang aneh-aneh mengenai sosok wanita yang diajaknya makan siang.

"Dia siapa, _Oppa_?" Luhan mendongak, menuntut jawaban yang sebenar-benarnya dari kekasihnya yang melukis raut gelisah. "Bukankah tadi pagi kau bilang jika kau tidak akan punya waktu untuk makan siang karena terlalu sibuk dengan jadwal rapat?"

Sehun menghirup napas, menjatuhkan dua pundaknya agar gesturnya kelihatan lebih rileks. "Dia teman kerja setimku, Luhan. Namanya Krystal."

"Oh," Ingatan Luhan langsung dihantam oleh kalimat-kalimat yang pernah dibacanya di ponsel Sehun; pesan percakapan yang terjadi antara Krystal dan Sehun. Yang melibatkan hal-hal tabu.

"Krystal, perkenalkan. Dia Luhan, kekasihku," Sehun memperkenalkan Luhan dengan nada penuh percaya diri. Wanita itu langsung bangkit, membuang raut sombongnya sebentar dengan melukis senyuman saat tangannya menjabat tangan mungil Luhan. "Luhan, dia Krystal Jung."

" _Oppa_ berbohong?" Luhan segera melontarkan kalimat pertanyaannya saat acara perkenalan itu selesai. Sontak saja Krystal serta Sehun sama-sama mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa malah makan siang dengan dia kalau _oppa_ benar-benar sibuk?"

"Jangan salah paham, Lu. Kami makan siang bersama karena ada urusan kantor," kata Sehun. "Tenangkan dirimu dulu."

Luhan menyentak tangannya yang semula digenggam erat oleh Sehun, mundur beberapa langkah tanpa mau melirik wanita yang duduk tenang di hadapannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menangis atau meluapkan segala kekesalannya. Tapi pelupuk matanya malah dipenuhi air mata.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu cemburu pada Krystal. Kami—Luhan!"

Luhan sudah berbalik pergi dari sini sebelum Sehun berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat Sehun dan Krystal sama-sama terkejut. Luhan bisa mendengar apa saja yang dikatakan Sehun pada Krystal sebelum pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengejarnya. Mengenai Oh Sehun yang pamit untuk menenangkan Luhan atau apalah.

Sebenarnya, Luhan ingin kabur ke suatu tempat di mana tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihatnya menangis memalukan seperti saat ini. Namun karena dirinya tengah berada di tengah mall, dan ponselnya terus berdering ribut karena Zitao terus menelepon, akhirnya Luhan memperlambat langkah kakinya. Oh Sehun tiba-tiba muncul tepat di hadapannya, begitu cepat dan berhasil mengejutkannya.

"Lu, aku tidak mau kau berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang Krystal," kata Sehun, setitik air mata meluncur dari pelupuk mata Luhan saat nama Krystal meluncur dengan begitu mudah dari bibir Sehun. "Jangan bersedih karena hal yang tidak penting. Kau menyakitiku."

 _Aku tahu kalau kau punya affair dengannya,_ "Tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan _oppa_ ," sebagian kalimat itu terucap dalam hati, dan sebagiannya lagi terucap lewat mulut. Luhan tidak menangis keras, dia hanya terus meneteskan air mata karena dadanya serasa diremas kuat-kuat oleh tangan-tangan absurd yang jahat. "Tentang Krystal, tidak bisakah kau jujur padaku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kalau dia bukan hanya teman kerja," Luhan mendongak dan menatap wajah pias Sehun dengan matanya yang basah. "Siapa Krystal bagimu, _oppa_?"

Sehun membeku akibat keterkejutan yang menyengat seluruh tubuhnya. Selain karena pertanyaan frontal dari Luhan, dia juga dikejutkan dengan apa yang sudah diketahui Luhan mengenai Krystal. Kira-kira, seberapa jauh Luhan mengetahui semuanya?

Dewa batin Sehun terus merongrong dan memaksa agar dia melontarkan kejujuran agar tidak menyakiti gadis mungil yang sudah dengan tulus mencintainya selama dua tahun belakangan. Lidahnya yang selentur lintah tidak kunjung bergerak mengatakan kebohongan. Keadaan yang seperti ini membuatnya sulit sekali berbohong.

Sialan. Sehun harus berulang kali menghirup napas panjang sebelum berucap.

"Dia mantan kekasihku," Sehun menggigit bibir saat dirinya mendapati mulutnya telah begitu lancang mengucapkan hal tersebut. Ungkapan sederhana itu mampu membuat Luhan bergeming, mengedip dua kali tanpa mengatupkan belah bibirnya yang seranum ceri. "Maaf."

 _Aku juga tahu kalau selama ini aku bukanlah satu-satunya wanita yang kau cintai,_ Luhan menyimpan kalimat itu dalam hati saat kesedihan serasa mencekik lehernya. Desakan kesedihan mulai membuatnya merasa sesak, air mata terus meluncur dari pelupuk mata. Luhan maju selangkah, memeluk Sehun erat-erat agar semua orang tidak melihat wajahnya yang dipenuhi jejak air mata.

 _Aku tahu semuanya, oppa._ Bawah sadar Luhan berujar dengan nada begitu pilu.

"Aku tidak mau melepasmu," Luhan menggeleng, mengatakannya di tengah isak tangis. Dia menghapus air mata di pipi dengan gerakan ringkas lalu mendongak, tangannya yang dingin menangkup pipi Sehun erat-erat. "Dengarkan aku, _oppa_. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

"Aku tahu itu, sayang," Sehun menggenggam jemari Luhan yang menangkup pipinya. "Kau tidak akan kehilanganku."

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menemuinya?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan bertemu dengan dia, _oppa_. _Please_ ," Luhan memohon dengan segenap kewaspadaan. "Aku tidak suka jika _oppa_ menemuinya."

Sehun merasakan remasan tangan Luhan semakin mengerat, terkesan begitu protektif dan penuh antisipasi. Dia tahu mengenai apa yang tengah dirasakan Luhan. Suatu perasaan yang menimbulkan perasaan takut ditinggalkan. Emosi yang seperti itu sanggup mengusir binar ceria di sorot mata Luhan, menggantikannya dengan sinar redup yang menyedihkan. Sehun terlalu lemah untuk mengabaikan binar yang seperti itu.

Sehun tidak bisa lari jika dia sudah direcoki pandangan itu dari Luhan.

"Ya, aku tidak akan menemui Krystal lagi. Aku tidak akan berinteraksi dengannya jika tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan," Sehun mengucapkan apa yang sekiranya ingin didengar oleh Luhan. "Aku tidak akan menemui Krystal demimu."

OoO

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

Ucapan itu terlontar dengan nada keras saat Luhan baru membuka pintu apartemen Sehun. Sang pemilik apartemen tengah membawa sebuah kue tar besar yang dipenuhi lilin cantik serta tulisan acak-acakan yang sulit terbaca. Wipped krim yang coba dibentuk sendiri oleh Sehun, terbaca 'Selamat ulang tahun, Xiaolu.'.

Di langit-langit apartemen tersebar puluhan balon gas yang ujungnya membentur plafon; hitam, putih, merah muda, serta merah dengan sulur-sulur bergelombang yang cantik. Pita melengkung juga ditembel di sudut-sudut ruangan, banyak sekali bunga tulip yang tangkainya direngkuh oleh pinggiran vas, diletakkan di nakas-nakas berpelitur milik Sehun hingga kecantikan kelopaknya mampu menyegarkan pandangan.

Ada semacam balon berwarna merah muda cerah yang mencolok, berbentuk huruf-huruf mandarin yang membentuk kata 'Untuk sayangku, Luhan. Selamat ulang tahun!' ditempelkan pada dinding. Pinggirannya dipenuhi oleh balon-balon udara yang warnanya lebih gelap dari balon huruf itu, merambat begitu cantik dan rapat pada tiap sisi-sisinya.

Kejutan yang indah sekali. Luhan tidak menyangka kalau ulang tahunnya di tahun ini akan dirayakan sedemikian romantis oleh kekasihnya. Padahal sebelum kemari, Luhan sempat berpikir jika Sehun telah melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Pemuda itu menelepon dan memintanya kemari untuk memasakkannya sesuatu karena Sehun beralasan sedang sakit. Namun bukannya mendapati wajah pucat Sehun, dia malah disodori kue tar ulang tahun.

"Astaga, kau ..," Luhan kehilangan kata-kata ketika dia selesai memerhatikan perubahan seperti apa yang terjadi dalam ruangan ini. Sendi-sendi kakinya yang bergetar mencoba menuntun kakinya untuk melangkah. Sedikit demi sedikit hingga dia berada tepat di hadapan Sehun. " _Oppa, gomawo_."

"Kau harus meniup lilinnya terlebih dahulu dan menyimpan keinginanmu. Cepat lakukan sebelum lilinnya mengotori kuenya," kata Sehun sehingga Luhan cepat-cepat melontarkan doanya dalam benak dan meniup api lilin itu. "Selamat ulang tahun, ya," Sehun meletakkan kuenya di meja dan beralih mengecup bibir Luhan.

Ada banyak sekali air mata yang mengucur deras lewat pucuk mata Luhan ketika bibir Sehun mengecup bibirnya. Celah dadanya disentuh oleh perasaan paling membahagiakan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya saat bersama Sehun. Secara naluriah Luhan melingkarkan dua lengannya pada tengkuk Sehun, mengetatkan ciuman mereka sehingga Sehun tidak menyadari ada tumpahan air mata darinya.

"Kau menangis?" Sehun yang menyadari ada titik-titik basah yang menyentuh dagunya, memutuskan untuk menarik diri. Jemari-jemarinya yang panjang menangkup pipi gembul Luhan, mengusap jejak air mata itu dengan perasaan tidak rela. "Ini hari ulang tahunmu dan kau sama sekali tidak boleh menangis, mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk, mencoba melukis senyuman tetapi tangisannya malah terdengar semakin keras.

"Kau membuatku gila," kata Sehun lalu merengkuh tubuh Luhan dalam pelukannya yang paling hangat dan nyaman. "Cuman kau yang bisa membuatku gila, Lu."

Luhan mendapatkan banyak sekali tepukan lembut dari telapak tangan Sehun, sekaligus mendapat bonus kecupan dari bibir sensual kekasihnya. Sehun sempat menggiring Luhan ke ranjang tetapi gadis itu menolak untuk melakukannya. Mereka tidak akan melakukan seks untuk malam ini, Luhan ingin melewatkan malam ini dengan keadamaian—serta pelukan Sehun yang penuh ketentraman.

Sehun menertawakan Luhan ketika gadis itu membuka sebuah kotak besar yang menjadi hadiahnya. Sesuatu yang berbulu cokelat segera melompat dan terengah memandangi Luhan, matanya yang bulat mengerjap begitu lega ketika kertas kado itu sudah dilepas dari jeruji kandangnya. Luhan memekik begitu bahagia lalu menjulurkan tangan, meraih anak anjing bolonka tersebut dan mendekapnya erat-erat di dada. Senyuman terlukis begitu saja pada belah bibirnya.

"Yaampun, ini hadiah paling luar biasa!" sahut Luhan sambil mengecupi hidung anak anjingnya. "Terimakasih, _oppa_! Bagaimana kau tahu kalau sedari dulu aku ingin sekali punya anak anjing?"

"Dasar, seperti anak kecil," kata Sehun sambil menahan tawa. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau menulisnya di buku harian."

"Kau membaca buku harianku?"

"Hanya mengintipnya sedikit," Sehun lantas tertawa.

Luhan ikut tertawa lepas sementara tangannya mulai menepuk-nepuk pantat anak anjingnya. Kebahagiaan datang bergulung-gulung dari berbagai arah, memenuhi sisi dadanya yang sempit dan sensitif hingga menimbulkan bercak merah pada pipinya. Sekali lagi, Luhan mendekati Sehun, menjatuhkan diri dalam pelupakan kekasihnya. "Terimakasih."

Sehun mengangguk lembut, memilih untuk membelai pundak Luhan yang terlapisi kain ciffon dari kemejanya. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya; kejutan ulang tahun, hadiah yang luar biasa," Luhan menghela napas lalu mendongak, menatap lekat-lekat pada manik mata Sehun. Selama beberapa saat, dia merutuki apa yang telah terjadi selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Ingatan mengenai pengkhianatan Sehun kembali terbayang; namun semua perasaan itu segera ditepis dengan semua kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya malam ini. Kedua sudut bibir Luhan berkedut melukis senyuman lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dan menjadi kekasihku, _oppa_."

TBC

Chapter ini punya sedikit sekali part hurt-nyaaaa .. Sehun yang sayang Luhan ada di sini. Tapi, well, hmmm ... Persiapkan mental buat chapter-chapter selanjutnya, yaa. Aku memutuskan untuk ngetik satu chapter lagi soalnya banyak banget yang request kalo Sehun harus dikasih pembalasan yang setimpal /setimpal itu yang kayak apa sih wkwk/ pokoknya ditunggu aja, yaw ..

Btw, thankkiss banget buat yang udah mau baca dan review di chap kemariiin. Yaampun sumpah seneng banget baca komen kalian. Apalagi komen yang super panjang, yang banyak typo-nya. Sumpah asyik banget. baca review kalian pas aku lagi di kampus, dan senyum geje gitu. Sampe dikasih peringatan hati-hati jadi gila sama temenku -_- wkwk thankkiss, semuanyaaaaaa /kecup basah/

Ditunggu next chap, yaa. Bakal fast update as always kok.

Xoxo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Copyright** © **2015 by Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bad Oppa**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 4/7**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Kisah percintaan yang dimiliki Luhan terkesan sempurna. Dia dicintai sepenuh hati oleh Oh Sehun, kekasih yang enam tahun lebih tua darinya; begitu pula sebaiknya. Hubungan mereka berjalan mulus, nyaris tanpa cacat sehingga Luhan merasa terbuai. Namun berkat sebuah pesan chatting yang ditemukannya di ponsel Sehun, untuk yang pertama kali dalam dua tahun terakhir, kecurigaan muncul dan mengacaukan kepercayaan Luhan.**

 **BGM :** **사랑보다 깊은 상처** **by Yim Jae Bum duet with Taeyeon**

Sehun mengirim pesan yang mengatakan jika seharian ini dia tidak akan ada di apartemen karena ada sebuah urusan di Busan. Awalnya, Luhan hanya menjawab penuh rasa maklum dan mencoba menerima kenyataan jika pekerjaan memang tetap harus dilakukan kendati akhir pekan telah tiba.

Lagi pula, Luhan tidak punya niatan untuk pergi ke apartemen Sehun. Mulanya sih begitu. Tapi setelah matahari terbenam dan Luhan mulai merasa bosan di flat mungilnya, dia menelepon beberapa temannya untuk diajak jalan-jalan di sekitaran Myungdong. Di saat itulah Luhan baru menyadari jika cardigan brokat yang ingin dikenakannya tertinggal di apartemen Sehun.

Sekitar pukul tujuh, Luhan pergi ke sana berbekal dengan nomor kombinasi yang telah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Semua tidak ada yang aneh. Hingga akhirnya, Luhan menemukan ada sepasang sepatu perempuan yang tergeletak serampangan di dekat rak sepatu saat dirinya baru masuk ke dalam apartemen Sehun. Sepatu kulit keluaran Louis Vuitton milik Sehun juga ada di sana, terlempar secara acak.

"Krys, astaga, se-sejak kapan kau b-belajar ..," suara Sehun yang terengah-engah menahan napas menembus gendang telinga Luhan, membangunkan bulu roma di sekujur tubuhnya. Pusat perasaannya langsung dibelai oleh rasa takut, entah mengapa alarm peringatan dalam dirinya meraung-raung keras. Sebelah tangan absurd yang jahat baru saja memukul dadanya, membuat detak jantungnya bertalu-talu kencang.

Menghiraukan rasa curiganya, Luhan mencoba melangkah mendekati pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Lututnya yang bergetar sungguh membuatnya kesulitan untuk berjalan dengan benar.

"Krys,"

Pandangan Luhan mengabur ketika matanya mengintip lewat celah pintu. Kesadarannya serasa ditendang oleh palu tak kasat mata manakala mendapati kekasihnya tengah berbaring tidak berdaya di atas ranjang, dan kepala seorang wanita bernama Krystal bergerak begitu acak di pusat tubuh Sehun.

Mereka berdua nyaris telanjang; Oh Sehun yang sudah melepaskan kemeja kerjanya sementara celananya nyaris dilucuti oleh tangan jalang wanita itu.

 _Krystal_ , bagaimana bisa wanita itu hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam di sana?

Setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Luhan. Dua pundaknya jatuh tanpa bisa ditahan. Mulut Luhan menganga membentuk huruf O besar ketika akal sehatnya melayang dan akhirnya menghilang. Menyisakan luka di dada, perih yang menciptakan desakan memualkan dalam perutnya.

Dia mencoba mundur selangkah dengan kakinya yang menggigil lemah. Belum sempat berbalik dan kabur dari sini, tubuhnya malah jatuh menghantam lantai. Bunyi gedebuk keras terdengar, Luhan panik sebab dia juga mendengar pekikan yang berasal dari dalam ruangan itu.

Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat sialan ini secepat yang ia mampu. Namun karena otot-otot tubuhnya yang telah melembek seperti jeli akibat rasa terkejutnya, lagi-lagi Luhan terjatuh. Berulang kali dia mencoba berjalan, namun berulang kali pula ia jatuh tersungkur. Luhan terisak. Merutuki dua kaki pendeknya yang tidak bisa diandalkan. Rasa panik merambat begitu cepat ketika gendang telinganya menangkap suara derap langkah kaki yang makin dekat dengan dirinya.

Pintu dijeblak, dan saat itulah Luhan berhasil berdiri setelah melempar tas tangannya ke lantai.

"L-Luhan?!" Sehun berteriak keras; penuh nada antisipasi dan terintimidasi sehingga hal itu sanggup membuat Luhan tersakiti secara bathin.

Luhan mencoba menulikan gendang telinga dan terus fokus untuk pergi dari sini. Di depan rak sepatu, dia mencoba memakai sepatu hak tingginya sementara Sehun tengah sibuk memakai pakaian yang pantas untuk mengejar _kekasihnya_. Berulang kali Sehun berujar sesuatu mengenai permohonannya agar Luhan berhenti.

Tetapi Luhan tidak bisa. Bahkan saat Luhan mendengar teriakan antara Sehun dan Krystal, Luhan memilih untuk meninggalkan sepatu keparatnya dan berjalan dengan bertelanjang kaki. Tidak apa-apa. Asal bisa pergi dari apartemen Sehun dan meninggalkan dua bajingan yang nyaris bercinta di sana.

Tidak apa-apa.

Tidak apa-apa.

Tidak apa-apa.

Tidak apa-apa.

 _Sungguh._

Luhan jatuh terduduk di halte bis sambil menangkup wajahnya yang berantakan. Suara isakannya yang tertahan nyaris tidak bisa diredam. Tenggorokannya sakit menahan sedu-sedannya, dan semua itu merambat pada celah dadanya. Gambaran mengenai Oh Sehun yang membagi ranjangnya dengan wanita lain terus membayang, tervisualisasi dengan baik tanpa cacat. Matanya serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum tajam tanpa henti, pelipisnya berdenyut penuh protes sehingga air mata terus mengalir deras dari pucuk matanya.

Akhirnya pengkhianatan itu terbongkar. Setelah sekian lama memilih untuk diam dan menerima semuanya seperti wanita bodoh, akhirnya Sehun membuka kedoknya sendiri. Luhan mendapati Oh Sehun yang hendak bercinta dengan mantan kekasihnya. Luhan melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri; mengenai Oh Sehun yang terkesan menikmati apa yang sudah dilakukan Krystal pada tubuhnya.

Lagi pula, apa yang sebenarnya Luhan takuti saat dia lebih memilih diam ketika dirinya mendapati kebohongan Sehun di masa lampau? Keputusan yang bodoh. Luhan sudah dibodohi, dikhianati, dibohongi. Kendati banyak sekali kenangan yang menciptakan kebahagiaan saat dirinya tengah dirangkul Oh Sehun, namun tetap saja semua terasa sia-sia jika Luhan mengingat apa yang baru menimpanya.

Pengkhianatan.

"Luhan?"

Luhan tersentak ketika mendengar nada suara yang paling tidak ingin didengarnya pada detik ini. Sepasang tangan mencengkeram pergelangan kakinya, menempelkan sesuatu yang dingin dan mengusap beberapa titik perih di telapak kakinya. Saat Luhan mulai mendapatkan pandangan yang lebih jernih setelah mengerjap beberapa kali, dia mendapati Oh Sehun yang tengah berusaha memakaikan sepatu flat pada kaki telanjangnya.

Oh Sehun yang memakai jeans dan kaus santai dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan, berjongkok tepat di hadapannya. Sebuah bercak merah keunguan mengintip malu-malu di tengkuk Sehun, sanggup mengundang bulir kesedihan sehingga gadis itu kembali menitikkan air mata.

Luhan menggigit bibir ketika merasakan kelembutan tekstur kulit Sehun di pergelangan kakinya. Kebersamaan mereka membayang dan menimbulkan rasa sakit. Akal sehatnya yang bersedih mencoba meneriakkan kata, 'Semua sudah berakhir!'. Dan memang seharusnya Luhan menolak semua kebaikan yang diberikan Sehun. Mulai dari sekarang; dari detik ini.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Luhan mengayunkan kakinya, melepas sepatu yang coba dipakaikan Sehun pada telapak kakinya. Sepatu flat yang mengilat itu terlempar begitu saja, beberapa orang mulai menatap Luhan dengan pandangan protes. Luhan mengatupkan bibir manakala Sehun mendongak demi melempar tatapan penuh tuntutan.

"Kau harus pakai sepatu dulu," Sehun berujar kalem, bangkit dan mengambil sepatu yang tadinya dilempar oleh Luhan.

Luhan membawa tangannya yang terkepal kotor di hadapan bibirnya, menangis lagi ketika melihat lelaki berengsek yang dicintainya tengah mengambil sepatu itu.

Luhan tidak sanggup jika terus menatap wajah Oh Sehun yang ternyata masih sangat dikasihinya. Luhan akan terus tersakiti jika dirinya tetap berada di sini dan menerima kebaikan Sehun.

Luhan harus pergi. Pergi dari Oh Sehun.

"Luhan! Sudah kubilang kalau kau harus pakai sepatu dulu!" teriaknya begitu tahu Luhan melangkah pergi menjauhinya. Berkat kaki panjangnya, dengan amat mudah dia berhasil mencengkeram pundak Luhan.

Luhan memang berhenti. Tapi dia menyentak tubuh Sehun, mendorong pemuda itu dengan sekuat tenaga dan menendang tepat di perutnya hingga Sehun terjatuh di trotoar. Beberapa pejalan kaki mulai memfokuskan pandangan pada Luhan; seolah mempertanyakan akal sehat gadis cantik yang tengah menangis itu.

"Lu, m-maafkan aku," Sehun mencoba berdiri sementara Luhan memandangnya dengan sorot penuh kebencian. Sulur-sulur penuh rasa takut kehilangan mulai menangkup paru-parunya sehingga Sehun merasakan sesak napas yang begitu hebat tatkala pikirannya mengatakan jika dia akan kehilangan Luhan. "Maafkan aku."

Luhan mundur saat Sehun coba mendekatinya.

"Luhan, _please_ , kita bicara di apartemenku, oke?" Sehun mencoba membujuk. "Kita bicarakan baik-baik," ujarnya, melangkah lagi untuk mendekati Luhan. Sisi perasaannya mendesah lega ketika menemukan fakta bahwa Luhan hanya diam saat dirinya berjalan mendekat. "Aku sunggu minta ma—"

Namun untuk yang kedua kali, lengan kurus Luhan yang bergertar hebat sanggup menyorong tubuh Sehun yang bersikeras mendekat. Pemuda itu terkejut mendapati reaksi Luhan yang tidak terduga, menyebabkannya oleng begitu saja hingga pantatnya kembali mencium trotoar. Dua mata Sehun membola penuh rasa percaya, begitu pula gadis cantik dengan wajah berantakan sebab air mata merusak seluruh riasannya.

Ketika Luhan berbalik setelah puas mencecar Sehun dengan sorot tidak suka, saat itulah Sehun baru menyadari satu hal. Oh Sehun baru saja dicampakkan oleh gadis kuliahan, tepat di depan umum sesaat setelah kekasihnya memergokinya hampir bercinta dengan mantan kekasihnya.

OoO

"Sudah menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan Luhan?"

Ketika Sehun baru pulang setelah mencoba mengejar Luhan dan dipermalukan di depan umum, dia malah disambut oleh kalimat ringan yang dilontarkan Krystal. Wanita itu tidak memakai bathrobe untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut pakaian dalam. Dia duduk begitu santai di sofa ruang tamu, dengan kaki terlipat anggun dan dada tertarik pongah. Rasa-rasanya Krystal tengah berakting bodoh, seolah-olah dia adalah pemilik mutlak atas apartemen ini.

"Kalian sudah putus, 'kan?"

"Kurasa begitu," Sehun melengos menuju kamarnya sedangkan Krystal mengekor langkah kakinya.

"Bagus!" Krystal memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang, memekik begitu ceria setelah mendengar jawaban itu. "Sekarang, tinggal kita berdua, Sehun."

Sehun memejamkan mata sejenak ketika bayang-bayang mengenai raut terluka yang terlukis di wajah Luhan terngiang dalam benak. Perasaan bersalah terasa amat membebani dadanya. Membuat tubuhnya lemas seolah tidak memiliki setitik energi untuk melakukan kegiatan apa pun. Dia seutuhnya membutuhkan kesendirian untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang porak poranda.

"Pulanglah, Krys. Kurasa aku sedang tidak punya mood untuk melakukan seks dengan siapa pun."

"Dengan siapa pun?" Krystal sontak menarik lengannya yang semula melingkar di pinggul Sehun. Mendadak rasa tidak terima muncul menendang kebahagiaannya. Kesensitifan atas perasaannya baru saja tersulut akibat kalimat Sehun. "Maksudmu, selama ini kau juga melakukan seks dengan .., cewek lain selain denganku?"

Sehun lebih memilih untuk masuk ke kamar, merapikan tempat tidurnya yang berantakan akibat perbuatannya dengan Krystal.

"Oh Sehun! Aku bertanya padamu!"

"Krys, tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri. Untuk malam ini saja," Sehun menjawab dengan nada lemah penuh permohonan. Raut wajahnya sungguh dipenuhi gurat kelelahan luar biasa. "Pulanglah."

Kystal mendelik tidak terima saat mendengar kalimat pengusiran itu. Emosi dalam jiwanya terpercik dan gadis itu mendesis marah. "Baiklah kalau begitu, sepertinya kau akan menangisi keputusanmu karena telah melepas Luhan," katanya sinis sambil melangkah menghampiri baju-bajunya yang tergeletak di lantai, memakainya secepat kilat. "Renungi saja, dan aku tidak akan kembali padamu!"

Sehun bergeming ketika kalimat itu melayang dari mulut Krystal, tidak menghiraukan apa saja yang diucapkan gadis itu saat memutuskan meninggalkannya—untuk yang kedua kali. Dewa batinnya melengos tidak peduli, bahkan saat dia mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting oleh Krystal. Sehun tidak peduli.

Pemuda itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal, menghela napas berulang kali demi mengeluarkan beban berat yang tiba-tiba bercokol dalam dada. Dinding ingatannya kembali menampilkan siluet wajah Luhan yang dipenuhi gurat sakit hati, rasa-rasanya hal tersebut mampu berubah wujud menjadi seribu pisau tajam yang merobek perasaannya sendiri.

"Sial," Sehun mengumpat, memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi terlentang. Rasa bersalah mulai memenuhi relung hati saat gendang telinganya juga ditembus oleh suara isak tangis Luhan. Pasti gadis itu tengah menangis hebat. Pasti Luhan merasa kecewa setengah mati.

 _Tripel sialan,_ batinnya teramat kesal.

Sehun butuh minuman keras, atau apa pun yang bisa menyegarkan pikirannya. Kala dia melangkah keluar, dirinya malah mendapati tas tangan Luhan yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sofa. Sekelebat wajah terkejut Luhan muncul dalam ingatannya, menyentak kesadarannya. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada sepatu hak tinggi Luhan di dekat rak sepatu.

Ada suara dering ponsel yang terdengar dari dalam tas Luhan. Sehun menarik penutupnya dan menemukan ponsel Luhan yang layarnya berkedip-kedip menandakan satu panggilan masuk. Dari Zitao.

"Luhan?! Kau kemana saja?" Sang penelepon mengucapkan apa yang ingin ditanyakannya tanpa mengucap salam. Volume suaranya terdengar cukup keras dan menyentak. "Aku sudah hampir jamuran menunggumu. Kyungsoo juga sudah datang semenjak setengah jam yang lalu!"

Sehun mengerutkan alis. "Apakah Luhan punya janji denganmu?"

"Eh-oh? S-siapa ini?"

"Aku Sehun."

Gadis bernama Zitao itu mengatakan sesuatu pada seseorang sambil menyebut 'Yang mengangkat telepon ini kekasih Luhan. Bagaimana ini?'. Tentu saja kalimat itu berhasil membuat Sehun tersenyum pahit.

Karena untuk saat ini, status tersebut terancam akan segera dihilangkan.

"Kalau begitu, dimana Luhan, _oppa_?"

"Dia sedang .., _well_ , keluar sebentar," kata Sehun. "Maaf, mungkin dia tidak akan keluar bersama kalian malam ini."

Zitao dan temannya kembali melontarkan kalimat-kalimat mengenai Luhan yang membatalkan janji yang dibuatnya sendiri dengan seenak hati. Lalu Zitao kembali berucap, "Kalau dia sudah pulang, bisakah _oppa_ menyuruhnya untuk meneleponku?"

"Tentu. Akan kusampaikan," saat Sehun mengatakannya, tubuhnya sudah berdiri dan dia masuk sebentar ke dalam kamar. Tangannya menarik sebuah tas kardus bertuliskan sebuah merk yang berasal dari eropa, goodie bag yang ditinggalkan Luhan di sini, dan melempar tas tangan Luhan ke sana. Dia menarik sebuah kardus sepatu, mengeluarkan sepatunya dan meletakkan sepatu Luhan di sana.

Sehun harus segera pergi mencari Luhan. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk terus berdiam diri di apartemennya sementara Luhan ada di luar sana; sedang terpuruk, sedih, dan kacau tanpa alas kaki atau pun uang.

Tempat yang memiliki kemungkinan akan dikunjungi Luhan, sudah dicek oleh Sehun dan dia mendapat jawaban nol besar. Sekitaran pukul sebelas malam, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke flat Luhan.

Memencet tombol berulang kali tapi tetap tidak mendapat tanggapan. Sehun tidak punya kunci cadangan yang bisa membuka pintu flat Luhan, jadi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menunggu tepat di samping pintu. Menunggu sambil merenungkan rasa sakit yang mungkin dirasakan Luhan saat memergokinya nyaris bercinta dengan Krystal.

Sialan.

OoO

Luhan tidak punya tempat untuk pergi, lagi pula dia juga tidak punya uang dan tidak mengenakan sepatu. Keadaannya terlihat seperti seorang gelandangan—menyedihkan sekali. Ada beberapa luka kecil pada telapak kakinya saat dia berjalan di trotoar yang berkerikil kecil, rasanya perih sekali.

Saat dia menemukan taman komplek perumahan yang sudah sepi, Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk di kursinya selama beberapa detik. Termenung sebentar. Mengingat semuanya kendati dia tidak ingin.

Di sini, Luhan mulai menyesali semua yang telah dilakukannya. Merutuki kebodohannya karena selama ini dia mencoba bertahan kendati sudah tahu jika cintanya telah dikhianati. Mungkin sesi percintaan Sehun dan Krystal malam ini bukanlah kali pertama. Luhan tahu itu. Sehun adalah orang yang menggebu-gebu dalam urusan ranjang. Pemuda itu pasti puas sekali jika dia memiliki hubungan dengan wanita jalang yang rela diajak bercinta setiap saat.

Pantas Sehun lebih memilih untuk berpaling. Luhan ingat betul alasan apa saja yang digunakannya saat menolak ajakan Sehun untuk melakukan seks. Luhan lebih banyak menolak dari pada tidur terlentang di bawah kungkungan Sehun dalam balutan kepasrahan. Tidak seperti Krystal.

Luhan bukan wanita jalang. Dewi batinnya menyerukan kalimat tersebut dengan amat lantang kendati dia sedang terisak-isak memilukan. Kesadarannya kembali mencapai titik minimum, Luhan termenung sebentar.

Semua akan baik-baik saja walau pun dia sudah putus dengan Oh Sehun yang dicintainya. Ya. Benar.

Luhan menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, menghela napas sementara kakinya mulai kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang lengang. Flatnya sudah dekat. Dia ingin segera meringkuk di ranjangnya yang hangat.

Bukan malah mendapati Oh Sehun yang duduk tepat di samping pintu apartemennya, tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan sorot penuh penyesalan dan permintaan maaf.

Luhan bergeming di tempatnya berdiri sementara Sehun mulai bangkit, berjalan menghampirinya. Ada semacam perasaan terindimidasi saat mengetahui jika Sehun melangkah mendekat, suatu perasaan yang mendorongnya untuk segera kabur. Kabur dari sini dan bersembunyi dari manusia bernama Oh Sehun.

"Luhan, kumohon jangan menghindariku," kata Sehun. Di saat itulah kesedihan kembali datang dan menimbulkan bercak air mata yang mengaburkan pandangan Luhan. Gadis itu tetap bergeming. "Aku minta maaf, maafkan aku."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan, setitik air mata jatuh dari sudut mata kirinya.

"Aku memang .., bersalah," Sehun kesulitan mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan seberapa besar rasa bersalah yang kini menerpanya. Tubuhnya meluncur mendekat, mencoba meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat saat dia mendapatkannya. Luhan masih teguh dengan keterdiamannya kendati Sehun merecokinya dengan tatapan bersalah. "Luhan, bicaralah sesuatu, sayang. Maafkan aku."

 _Sayang?_

Saat Sehun memanggilnya begitu, rasa-rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah. Seketika Luhan kehilangan kontrol, dia menyentak lengannya lagi sehingga dia bisa melepaskan diri dari Sehun.

"Kita sudah selesai," kata Luhan pada akhirnya, berjalan tergesa-gesa ke pintu apartemennya selagi Sehun tersentak akibat kata-katanya. Bagus. Seharusnya Sehun disakiti dengan kata-kata yang lebih kejam. Karena dengan begitu, pemuda itu akan kehilangan kekuatannya untuk menahan Luhan.

TBC

Isinya bukan kayak sinetron yang pakek bentak-bentakan alay waktu mereka mau putus, ya wkwk aku sengaja kasih Luhan yang banyak diem karena dia yang .., well, tentukan sendiri.

Maaf nggak bisa update kilat. Biasalah. Maba punya segudang kegiatan, guys. Mahasiswa semester satu juga bisa sibuk -_- saya bukan pengangguran yang setiap saat bisa ngetik dan update hmmmm inspirasi timbul tenggelam kalo tugas numpuk gini. Presentasi menunggu, jadi, well. Updatenya agak seret/? Ditunggu aja, ya bwahaha

Btw, thanks buat semua readers yang udah baca plus review, yaaaw. Loveyou, all /kiss satu-satu/ cuman kalian yang bisa bikin aku ketawa kayak orang gila pas di sela waktu kosong nunggu matkul selanjutnya :3 review lagi, yaaaaaa

Xoxo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Copyright** © **2015 by Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bad Oppa**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter :** **5** **/** **7**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Kisah percintaan yang dimiliki Luhan terkesan sempurna. Dia dicintai sepenuh hati oleh Oh Sehun, kekasih yang enam tahun lebih tua darinya; begitu pula sebaiknya. Hubungan mereka berjalan mulus, nyaris tanpa cacat sehingga Luhan merasa terbuai. Namun berkat sebuah pesan chatting yang ditemukannya di ponsel Sehun, untuk yang pertama kali dalam dua tahun terakhir, kecurigaan muncul dan mengacaukan kepercayaan Luhan.**

 **BGM :** **너에 과한 기억** **by Orange Marmalade**

 _Kita sudah selesai._

Sehun mendorong dada seorang pelacur yang semula meraup bibirnya penuh kemenangan. Pelacur dengan bibir sensual itu menyipitkan mata, lalu Sehun mengeluarkan dompetnya. Dia meletakkan beberapa lembar ratusan ribu won lalu melangkah keluar dari bar sambil menyulut sebatang rokoknya.

Asap abu-abu berhembus melalui mulutnya, dia mengorek tengkuknya sendiri. Semenjak dia putus dengan Luhan, dan ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Krystal, kebiasaannya pergi ke bar memang kembali lagi. Tapi, tidak untuk meniduri pelacur.

Sehun tidak bisa meniduri pelacur. Sebab tiap kali dia mulai melancarkan aksinya, maka bayang-bayang wajah Luhan akan tergambar di otaknya, dan kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya dari Luhan akan memenuhi gendang telinganya. Membuatnya merasa muak. Merasa bersalah karena _lari_ ke tempat kotor seperti ini.

Lagi pula, kenapa sih dia harus terbayang-bayang oleh rasa bersalah itu? Sehun sudah sepenuhnya sembuh dari patah hatinya. Tapi tetap saja, rasa bersalah itu masih mampu menyakitinya. Memporak-porandakan moodnya hingga dia kehilangan kontrol atas segalanya. Konsentrasinya menguap, keinginannya untuk melakukan sesuatu juga menghilang.

Sehun kelihatan seperti orang linglung saat dia dihempas oleh perasaan tersebut. Apalagi saat dia menemukan Xi Luhan, tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemennya dengan kepala tertunduk untuk melihat apa yang baru saja diletakkannya di sana.

Dua kardus besar berukuran setengah meter.

"Apa itu?" Suara Sehun yang terdengar jernih sanggup membuat punggung gadis itu terhenyak. Luhan menoleh defensif, memandang Sehun dengan tatapan terluka—yang ditemukan Sehun di malam ketika mereka putus.

"Semua yang kauberikan padaku," Luhan mundur selangkah saat Sehun mendekati dua kotak yang tertumpuk di sana. Sehun kelihatan tidak suka dengan keberadaan kotak itu.

"Kau mengembalikannya?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya," ujarnya kalem, begitu terkendali.

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Aku hanya merasa jika semua terasa salah jika aku tetap menyimpannya," untuk yang pertama kali setelah pertengkaran itu, Luhan mendongak dan menatap manik mata Sehun secara langsung.

Sehun terpukul akibat kalimat itu. "Kau boleh menyimpannya, Lu."

"Untuk apa?" Luhan kembali merunduk. "Aku tidak mau."

Setelahnya, yang terjadi adalah keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka karena keduanya sama-sama diam. Luhan yang mati-matian berusaha mempertahankan tembok besar agar dia tetap kelihatan setegar batu karang. Dan Sehun yang coba menahan luapan perasaannya. Saat Luhan mengembalikan semua pemberian Sehun, rasa-rasanya segalanya berubah menjadi lebih salah.

Salah. _Menurut Oh Sehun._

"Tidak bisakah kita merundingkannya lagi?" Akhirnya Sehun buka suara, kalimatnya sukses membuat kelopak mata Luhan terbuka sedikit lebih lebar.

"Merundingkan tentang apa?"

"Hubungan kita."

"Semua sudah selesai dan tidak ada yang perlu dirundingkan," Luhan menjawab ringkas.

"Tidak, menurutku ada yang perlu kita rundingkan," Sehun menatap wajah Luhan lekat-lekat. "Bisakah kau masuk ke apartemenku dan kita bicara di sana?"

Kepala Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban, tanpa pertimbangan dan dia kelihatan tegas dalam menyatakannya. "Aku akan pulang."

"Luhan," Sehun menyambar pergelangan tangan mantan kekasihnya, mencengkeramnya erat sehingga Luhan tersentak dan nyaris terjatuh karena gagal mempertahankan keseimbangan. Tanpa apa-apa, dia menariknya dan Luhan jatuh dalam pelukannya. Sialan. Sehun merindukan tubuh Luhan yang meringkuk nyaman dalam pelukannya. Kesempurnaan yang didapatkannya saat lengannya melingkari area sekitar pinggul Luhan. Indra penciumannya menghirup panjang-panjang aroma shampo Luhan, makin lama makin menyerukkan wajah pada ceruk lehernya. "Tidak bisakah kau tinggal sedikit lebih lama?"

"Tidak bisa," jawabnya kaku. "Aku tidak bisa, _oppa_."

Kelopak mata Sehun terpejam saat ribuan jarum datang mengonyak dadanya. Pelukannya terasa semakin erat. "Maaf karena sudah mengkhianatimu."

Sekujur tubuh Luhan bergetar karena perasaan sakit hati. Dia kembali mengingat kejadian di mana dirinya menemukan Sehun yang tengah berbaring keenakan di bawah wanita lain. Kenangan itu amat menyakitinya. Bahkan setelah dia putus dengan Sehun, hal itu masih membayang dan menyakitinya. Luhan benci mengingatnya.

"Luhan, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu," Luhan mengatakannya dengan nada bergetar. "Sebelum aku memergokimu malam itu, aku sudah tahu kalau _oppa_ punya _affair_ dengan cewek bernama Krystal."

Satu tonjokan keras. Tepat mengenai ulu hati Sehun hingga membuatnya mual. Pengakuan Luhan yang penuh kekecewaan jelas membuatnya merasa terpojok. Seolah-olah dia memang tidak pantas mendapatkan kesempatan kedua.

"Tapi aku tidak mau mengungkitnya karena aku tidak mau kehilangan _oppa_ ," pada akhirnya Luhan menangis dengan suara yang amat memilukan. "Kupikir aku tidak akan kehilangan _oppa_ tapi .., aku malah .."

Sehun menggerakkan jemarinya menelusuri wajah Luhan, menariknya menjauh lalu membungkam mulut gadisnya dengan ciuman-ciuman penuh paksa. Luhan merasa sakit hati karena ingatan di malam itu. Dan Sehun pun juga begitu. Maka dari itu Sehun berinisiatif untuk menginterupsi semuanya.

Luhan terlalu lemas karena dikendalikan oleh sakit hati sehingga dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat Sehun menciumnya. Dia terus menangis, dan terus menangis karena remasan di dada terasa semakin intens dan menyebalkan. Irama dari suaranya yang serak seolah berusaha menggedor pintu apartemen Sehun, namun tampaknya Sehun menulikan telinga. Kepalanya terus bergerak tidak beraturan, menginvasi apa yang bisa dicapainya.

Suatu pertanyaan mulai muncul, dewi batin Luhan perlahan bangkit dari kesedihan. Membisikkan sesuatu jika Oh Sehun mungkin melakukan hal ini pada mantan kekasihnya. Pengkhianatan bisa saja dilakukan Oh Sehun untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Keterkejutan itu menyentak akal sehat Luhan hingga dia mendorong Sehun dan berhasil mengakhiri sesi ciuman itu.

Bisa dilihat jika Oh Sehun menatapnya penuh rasa tidak percaya. Dari sudut pandangnya, Luhan bisa melihat seberapa berantakan raut tampan mantan kekasihnya. Sepertinya dia tidak bercukur. Saat mereka berciuman, Luhan merasakan gesekan kasar yang mengganggu dari kulit wajah Sehun.

" _Nappeun oppa_ ," kata Luhan sambil mengalihkan pandangan. " _Nappeun saram_."

"Aku sungguh menyesal telah melakukan pengkhianatan itu terhadapmu, Lu," entah mengapa kalimat itu keluar begitu saja, lidahnya mendadak menjadi lentur saat mengatakan pengakuan yang dirasa sulit diucapkan. "Aku menyesali semuanya berulang kali hingga rasa-rasanya semua terasa salah jika kita harus berpisah!"

" _Oppa_ bilang _oppa_ mencintaiku, dan apakah _oppa_ mengatakan jika oppa juga mencintai Krystal?" Luhan menyipitkan matanya. " _Kau_ menciumku, dan kau menciumnya. Kau meniduriku, dan kau menidurinya," isaknya pilu.

"Biarkan aku meluruskan semuanya."

"Apa yang perlu _kau_ luruskan?!" Luhan membentak keras. Kedua orang itu terkesiap karena suara raungan yang dilontarkan Luhan. Gadis itu membungkam mulutnya sendiri, telapak tangannya menyentuh jejak air mata di pipi. Dengan gerakan perlahan, dia mundur. "A-aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi darimu. Aku tidak mau bertemu lagi denganmu," ujarnya, lalu berlari pergi dari sini. Tanpa mampu dikejar oleh Oh Sehun yang tengah tertegun seperti patung.

OoO

"Jadi, kau benar-benar sudah putus dari Oh Sehun itu?" Zitao meninggalkan jus jambu merahnya dan malah melotot ke arah Luhan yang memakan kimbab instan. Huang Zitao jelas sekali terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Dia tahu jika sesuatu yang tidak beres telah terjadi pada sahabatnya. Sedari dulu Luhan memang tidak banyak bicara. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, gadis itu bersikap lebih aktif dan dia lebih sering mengusulkan ide-ide menakjubkan mengenai hang-out yang asyik. Jadi, karena ini?

Luhan hanya mengangguk, berusaha menarik belah bibirnya ke atas untuk tersenyum.

"Tapi, _kenapa_?" Nada suara Zitao dipenuhi oleh ketidakrelaan. "Maksudku, menurutku Sehun itu sudah sempurna! Selevel dengan Christian Grey yang hot! Oh, tunggu! Apa jangan-jangan Oh Sehun memang mirip dengan Christian Grey?"

Zitao dan Luhan sama-sama merona sebab keduanya mulai mengingat-ingat sesuatu mengenai Christian Grey, si milyuner muda yang sukses dan juga hot—dan memiliki penyimpangan serius terhadap seks.

"Apa sih?" Luhan berusaha menertawakan anggapan-anggapan yang dilayangkan Zitao. Semua kenangan kembali datang dan bercampur memunculkan emosi absurd. Semua yang pernah Luhan rasakan saat bersama Oh Sehun; kebahagiaan, kehangatan cinta, canda tawa, keegoisan, dan deru napasnya. Kerinduan memang menggelegak selama Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak menemui Sehun lagi—lebih tepatnya semenjak malam itu, sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Semua sudah baik-baik saja, pikirnya begitu.

"Ya Tuhan, aku ingin tahu apa yang bisa membuat kalian putus," Zitao menanyakannya dengan nada penuh canda. Tentu saja hal itu dilontarkan bukan untuk mengorek jawaban. "Kurasa kau sempat menyembunyikan tangisan itu dariku, Lu."

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Maaf karena tidak membaginya dari awal," Luhan mengedikkan bahu, mengedarkan pandangan.

"Kurasa aku sudah tahu apa yang menyebabkanmu jadi sedemikian kurus. Yaampun, kau butuh makan yang banyak, Lu," Zitao mengubek-ubek tas tangannya, mengeluarkan semacam yogurt dan snacknya. "Makanlah, agar kau agak gemukan."

"Aku sedang dalam progam diet untuk menarik minat para mahasiswa di sini," senyuman genit bermain di garis bibir Luhan. Zitao tertawa cekikikan mendengarnya. "Aku butuh pelipur lara."

"Astaga, kau lebih cantik kalau agak gemukan. Percayalah padaku."

Kedua gadis itu tertawa saat mereka membayangkan hal yang harus dimakan oleh para wanita yang ingin menjaga berat tubuhnya. Luhan kelihatan benar-benar serius ingin melakukan diet. Tapi semua hal yang dikatakannya adalah kebohongan. Hal yang merubahnya menjadi kurus yaitu perihal kerinduannya terhadap Oh Sehun. Yang terus menumpuk dan menciptakan rasa kenyang secara aneh bahkan sebelum Luhan memasukkan makanan dalam perutnya.

Perbincangan itu berakhir saat Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang ke flatnya. Zitao segera menelepon kekasihnya, sedangkan Luhan berjalan kaki.

Niat awalnya sih jalan kaki hingga ke halte bis seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi saat dia akan melewati gerbang keluar kampusnya, langkah kakinya malah dihentikan oleh kehadiran Kris.

"Hai, Luhan," Kris memberi salam dengan nada yang cukup kikuk. "Kau mau pulang?"

"Ya," Luhan mengangguk. "Apa kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku?"

Kris mengangkat bahu lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kalau boleh sih," ujarnya tidak jelas. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai bubble tea? Cuaca sedang panas dan .., kau tahu sendiri maksudku."

"Kau yang mentraktirku?"

"Oke."

TBC

Setelah baca chapter ini, pasti akan ada pertanyaan yang semacam, "Lho, Kris bukannya pacar si Tao, thor?" (0.0) aku tidak pernah menyebutkan kalau Tao punya pacar, guys wkwk semisal punya, pacarnya pasti Wu Yifan pfft

Nih nih kalian mau ini nih? Yang hurt-hurt? Yang bikin Sehun galaw?

Waktu baca ulang fic ini, gue nggak ngerti apa yang ada di pikiran cowok waktu mereka selingkuhin kita, para cewek yang mencoba setia walau udah tahu borok busuknya mereka. Sebel tahu nggak /ikut emosi/ tapi, ada yang setuju nih kalo gue pisahin mereka? Bwahaha

Daaaaaaan, saudara-saudaraku/? sekalian, aku nggak pernah punya maksud buat jadiin si Luhan tersayang jadi tampak kayak cewek bego, yaaa. Gimana cara jelasinnya ya, kok gue rada bingung hmmmm /cium sehun/ /slapped/ ini cuman cerita, guys. Jangan _baper_ hanya gegara cerita ini jadiin Sehun dan Luhan punya karakter yang kayak gitcuuuu.

Nah, jadi siapa aja yang kemaren dapet pm dari akuu? Bwahaha seneng deh kalo dapet balasan bagus. Tapi ada yang bikin upset juga hiks sedih kalo ada reader macem gitu. Moga aja cuman ada satu di dunia pfft nah lho kok jadi curhat sih.

Thanks thanks lagi yaaa buat para readers yang udah review lagi dan lagi. Buat mereka yang baca dan kasih pendapat. Duh love you so damn much, b. Cuman review kalian yang bisa bikin syaraf aku jadi lebih tenang waktu di kosan sendirian hiks /bighug/

Lagi, ya? Bwahaha

Xoxo.


	6. Chapter 6a

**Copyright** © **2015 by Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bad Oppa**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter :** **6a** **/** **7**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Kisah percintaan yang dimiliki Luhan terkesan sempurna. Dia dicintai sepenuh hati oleh Oh Sehun, kekasih yang enam tahun lebih tua darinya; begitu pula sebaiknya. Hubungan mereka berjalan mulus, nyaris tanpa cacat sehingga Luhan merasa terbuai. Namun berkat sebuah pesan chatting yang ditemukannya di ponsel Sehun, untuk yang pertama kali dalam dua tahun terakhir, kecurigaan muncul dan mengacaukan kepercayaan Luhan.**

 **BGM :** **너의 관한 기억** **by Orange Marmalade**

Sehun tidak mengerti mengenai apa yang baru saja dilihatnya kemarin sore saat dirinya akan menjemput Luhan di kampus. Sebenarnya, tujuan Sehun menjemput Luhan adalah untuk mengajaknya _bicara_ mengenai hubungan mereka.

Tapi yang didapatinya malah hal lain. Yaitu Xi Luhan yang baru keluar dari mobil seorang cowok. Luhan dan temannya bercanda ria sepanjang jalan menuju gedung fakultas. Dan Sehun sama sekali tidak berhasil menemukan raut terluka serta patah hati di raut cantik Luhan. Tentu saja hal itu menimbulkan spekulasi pribadi dalam pikirannya.

Dengan seenaknya, akal sehatnya menyimpulkan bahwa Xi Luhan sudah berhasil berpaling darinya. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri masih terjebak dalam kubangan rasa bersalah.

Sehun merasa menjadi lelaki paling lemah saat dirinya dilanda kegalauan hebat pada malam hari. Memikirkan (mantan) kekasih mungilnya dengan lelaki lain. Jelas saja ingatan seperti itu mampu menyakiti perasaannya.

Entahlah. Semenjak mereka putus, perasaan Sehun berubah menjadi sangat sensitif.

Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali menemui Luhan di hari Kamis saat jam makan siang. Niatnya masih menggebu-gebu, berjanji pada diri sendiri bahwa dirinya tidak akan bersikap berlebihan jika menemukan Luhan tengah jalan dengan cowok lain.

Dewa batinnya yang punya gengsi setinggi langit, memang memegang teguh kata 'baik-baik saja saat menemukan Luhan sedang bercanda dengan lelaki lain'. Tapi tentu saja semua akan terasa berbeda jika perasaan ikut andil dalam masalah itu. Sehun merasa jika jantungnya baru saja merosot jatuh menghantam lambung ketika dirinya mendapati Luhan tengah jalan berdua di taman kampus dengan cowok yang ..,

Apakah Luhan dan cowok itu tengah terlibat hubungan yang lebih dari sebuah pertemanan?

Luhan menoleh dan tanpa sengaja pandangannya menemukan sorot mata Sehun. Gadis itu melukis raut terkejut, tetapi dia menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sehun segera berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

"Hai," Luhan bicara duluan saat Sehun sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, oppa?"

Mendadak, Sehun merindukan panggilan _oppa_ yang dulu sering dilayangkan Luhan dengan nada manja yang menggemaskan. Kini yang bisa dirasakannya hanya penyesalan aneh yang tak kunjung habis.

"Apa kau sibuk?"

Luhan melirik teman cowoknya, mengatakan sesuatu jika dia punya urusan sebentar dengan Oh Sehun sehingga cowok itu segera pergi menjauh. Hanya beberapa langkah, sebagai syarat untuk memberi privasi.

"Aku cukup sibuk," kata Luhan.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang."

"Aku sudah punya janji dengan Kris."

"Cowok itu?" Sehun melirik cowok tinggi yang kini tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya di suatu sisi.

"Hn," kepala Luhan mengangguk lemah. "Kalau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, katakan saja di sini."

"Jangan bercanda," kata Sehun sarkatis. Pemuda itu menyembunyikan dua telapak tangannya pada saku celana, mengangkat dagu untuk menunjukkan kesan arogan. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Kris?"

"Hubungan apa?" Sebelah sudut bibir Luhan terangkat.

"Kalian kelihatan dekat."

"Dia mantan kekasihku sewaktu kami masih di sekolah menengah atas," Luhan mendongak, menatap tepat ke manik mata Sehun. Dewi batinnya merinkuk puas manakala menemukan gurat terkejut yang terlukis di wajah Sehun. "Wajar saja kalau kita dekat."

Sehun mengerutkan dahi tidak setuju. "Kau benar-benar serius ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

Satu goresan menyakitkan. Luhan berusaha untuk menutupi segalanya. "Tentu saja."

"Kita telah bersama selama dua tahun terakhir. Apakah hal itu tidak menyisakan kenangan untukmu?"

Luhan mengepalkan tangan, menggigit bibir saat akal sehatnya mencoba melompat dan mencakar dinding ingatannya. "Kita memang _telah_ pacaran selama dua tahun. Dan, apakah itu tidak cukup? Maksudku, kau yang punya ide untuk mengakhiri semuanya, oppa. Bukan aku."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Bahkan setelah kita putus, aku masih memikirkanmu dan—"

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk memikirkanku," Luhan menginterupsi dengan kalimatnya yang cukup cerdas. "Lagi pula, kita sudah selesai. Aku tidak mau ada hubungan lagi denganmu. Sudah cukup sampai waktu itu."

Banyak sekali tusukan jarum tak kasat mata yang berusaha mencabik perasaan Sehun ketika kalimat itu menembus gendang telinga. "Luhan, kumohon. Pikirkan sekali lagi."

Luhan membuang pandangan, mendengus amat meremehkan saat air mata kembali merembes memenuhi kelopak mata. Gulungan telapak tangan Luhan makin mengerat.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku .., tidak bisa merelakanmu begitu saja."

"Apakah aku mengganggu waktu kalian?"

Ketika nada suara lain muncul dalam percakapan serius antara Sehun dan Luhan, pada detik itu juga Sehun mengumpat keras-keras dalam hati. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Kris telah berdiri tepat di samping Luhan. Sehun kembali mengumpat ketika menyadari jika telapak tangan Kris yang lancang telah jatuh di pundak Luhan _nya_.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu. Tapi, aku dan Luhan harus segera pergi," kata Kris.

Luhan segera beringsut ke balik punggung Kris. "Maaf, _Sehun_. Tapi aku dan Kris harus pergi. Sampai jumpa."

Sehun tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa ketika gadis itu ditarik oleh Kris menuju ke suatu arah. Kata-katanya sudah lenyap dan dia kehilangan kesempatan untuk menahan Luhan agar tetap berada di sini.

Untuk kali ini, Sehun hanya bisa menatap punggung Luhan yang berjalan menjauh. Hanya menatap dengan dilingkupi perasaan sedih yang tidak terkontrol.

Sehun benar-benar berharap dia bisa secepatnya sembuh dari rasa sakit hati yang konyol ini.

OoO

Suara musik mengalun ribut. Bass terdengar mendominasi, bau alkohol yang bercampur asap hasil pembakaran nikotin memenuhi udara. Sorot lampu warna-warni bergerak liar, sealur dengan melodi yang disusun seorang DJ handal di suatu sisi. Puluhan manusia berbeda gender sibuk menggoyangkan tubuh di tengah ruangan, menari tanpa mengenal lelah sambil berbincang ribut. Beberapa orang yang kelihatan lebih suka menikmati alkohol dan wanita, tampak duduk tenang di kursi bar. Minum, dan menikmati apa saja yang dilakukan lawan jenisnya padanya.

Sejak sejam yang lalu, Luhan sudah terjebak di sini. Di suatu bar eksklusif langganan Kris yang terletak di tengah kota.

Tubuhnya dibalut gaun ketat mini yang sebulan lalu dibelinya di mall atas saran Zitao. Katanya sih untuk menarik minat para pria lajang. Tapi menurut Luhan, pakaian ini hanya sebuah potongan kain tidak berguna yang bahkan hanya mampu menutupi seperempat bagian tubuhnya. Bahu, punggung, serta belahan dadanya dipamerkan secara cuma-cuma, keliman gaunnya hanya mencapai batas teratas pahanya.

Seksi sih. Luhan agak merasa canggung saat Kris memandangnya spekulatif saat pemuda itu menjemputnya di flat tadi malam.

Wajar saja jika Luhan merasa canggung. Luhan tidak pernah memakai jenis pakaian yang seperti ini. Sehun pasti akan marah jika tahu pakaian seperti apa yang dipakai Luhan sekarang. Pemuda itu 'kan suka sekali mengatur cara berpakaian Luhan.

" _Seksi itu bukan imejmu. Jangan menunjukkan kulitmu pada orang lain, cukup aku saja yang tahu."_

Luhan paling suka saat Sehun mengatakan hal semacam itu. Ketika pemuda itu merasa cemburu saat ada laki-laki lain yang secara terang-terangan memandang Luhan dengan tatapan tergiur.

Ada sengatan rindu yang menimpa dadanya saat raut Oh Sehun kembali muncul dalam dinding ingatannya. Luhan meringis pilu lantas meneguk martininya, memejamkan mata erat-erat ketika rasa membakar menyebar sepanjang mulut, tenggorokan, hingga lambungnya.

"Menikmati minumanmu?"

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Kris yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat. "Ini enak," bohongnya sambil mengendikkan bahu. "Sudah mendapatkan ginmu?"

Kris memamerkan gelasnya. "Sekarang aku mau mengajakmu berdansa."

"Hah?"

Luhan baru menyadari jika sekarang sesi dansa romantis tengah berlangsung di sana. Gerakan para pasangan mulai terkontrol, iramanya lembut dan terkontrol.

"Ayolah, Lu," Kris menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan hingga gadis itu tidak bisa menolak. Dengan gerakan singkat, Kris telah berhasil membawa Luhan ke lantai dansa, menyelipkan lengan kokohnya pada pinggul ramping Luhan. Mereka bertatap-tatapan secara intens. "Astaga, kau tampak lebih cantik jika dilihat di sini."

"Kau mencoba untuk mengolokku?" Luhan hampir tertawa. "Di sini cukup gelap dan—"

"Luhan," Kris menginterupsi, kali ini salah satu telapak tangannya menangkup pipi tirus Luhan. Tatapan tampak makin intens. "Aku senang karena sekarang kau sudah kembali _single_."

Luhan mengerutkan dahi.

"Maksudku, aku ingin mengajakmu menjalin hubungan kita yang pernah terputus beberapa tahun lalu, Lu," kata Kris, mencoba terus terang. "Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

Luhan mendelik tidak percaya. Kali ini, sengatan yang lain kembali datang. Begitu menyentak hingga membuat akal sehatnya meringkuk tidak berdaya di balik sofa. Pernyataan Kris terasa sangat terburu-buru dan .., mendebarkan.

"Aku sungguh menginginkanmu," kata Kris sambil memperpendek jarak di antara wajah keduanya. "Kembalilah padaku, Lu," ucapnya.

Lalu Kris meraup bibir Luhan dengan begitu mudah; mengulumnya begitu lembut sambil memberinya gigitan kecil yang menyenangkan. Luhan tidak bisa memberi penolakan saat Kris mulai mempermainkan bibirnya. Gadis itu masih diliputi rasa galau yang serasa melumpuhkan kemampuan lidahnya untuk berbicara.

Ciuman itu masih berlanjut, tentu dengan tempo yang sedikit lebih liar dan panas. Kris mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai punggung Luhan yang tidak terlindungi kain gaun. Jemarinya menggoda dan mulai mencubit beberapa titik sensitif pada pinggul Luhan, sesekali mampir untuk membelai sisi payudara Luhan.

Luhan mengerang protes. Melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kris?"

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya," kata Kris sambil menggiring Luhan keluar dari lantai dansa. Dia membawa Luhan ke lorong sempit di bar itu, menciumnya beberapa kali hingga Luhan kesulitan untuk menggerakkan kakinya.

Kris memutuskan untuk menghimpit tubuh Luhan pada dinding bar. Masih menciumnya secara panas, sekaligus memberi belaian yang lebih berani pada payudara Luhan.

"Kris, hentikan," Luhan meracau di tengah ciuman mereka. "Ini masih di bar."

Pemuda itu bergeming. Kini dia menyelipkan bibirnya pada perpotongan leher Luhan, telapak tangannya memberi remasan kuat pada salah satu payudara Luhan. Gadis itu mengeram tertahan, merundukkan kepala menahan malu, sambil mencoba mendorong tubuh besar Kris.

"Kris," Luhan terengah di antara alur napasnya yang mulai kacau. "Kris, jangan."

TBC

Cuman satu pertanyaan saya, apakah ini harus berakhir dengan sad ending? /galau/


	7. Chapter 6b

**Copyright** © **2015 by Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bad Oppa**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter :** **6b** **/** **7**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Kisah percintaan yang dimiliki Luhan terkesan sempurna. Dia dicintai sepenuh hati oleh Oh Sehun, kekasih yang enam tahun lebih tua darinya; begitu pula sebaiknya. Hubungan mereka berjalan mulus, nyaris tanpa cacat sehingga Luhan merasa terbuai. Namun berkat sebuah pesan chatting yang ditemukannya di ponsel Sehun, untuk yang pertama kali dalam dua tahun terakhir, kecurigaan muncul dan mengacaukan kepercayaan Luhan.**

 **BGM :** **Dorothy by Super Junior**

"Mantan cewekmu,"

"Apa?" Sehun mengerutkan alis penuh rasa tertarik ketika salah seorang teman kerjanya, Kim Jongin, baru kembali dari kamar mandi dan malah melontarkan kalimat itu. Secara naluriah, dia meletakkan gelas birnya dan memutar duduknya menghadap Jongin.

Jongin memasang wajah bingung. "Kurasa aku melihat mantan cewekmu dengan cowok lain."

Sehun mendelik murka.

"Dia sudah punya cowok baru, ya? Hebat sekali," Jongin tertawa meremehkan sebelum dia meneguk minumannya sendiri. "Mereka berciuman di lorong. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi mereka akan menyewa kamar."

Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak mendengar apa pun yang dikatakan Jongin. Yang dilakukannya setelah mendengar hal itu adalah berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan secepat mungkin ke arah lorong.

Jongin mendapati Luhan ada di sini? Dengan seorang cowok? Berciuman? Hendak menyewa kamar?

 _Apa-apaan_ , batinnya begitu murka.

Saat Sehun berhasil mencapai lorong, yang didapatinya _memang_ Xi Luhan, yang dihimpit di antara dinding dan tubuh seorang cowok. Dia terengah dengan suara tertahan sementara pemuda di hadapannya tengah sibuk menjatuhkan ciuman pada tengkuk dan pundaknya yang terekspose. Sehun bisa melihat jika tangan pemuda itu mulai menggerayangi pantat bulat Luhan.

Sialan benar. Sehun memang tidak bisa mentolerir semuanya. Dia ingin pergi dari sini dan menghajar pemuda itu, menghabisinya sampai berdarah-darah karena telah menyentuh Luhan.

Tapi sekiranya Sehun _tidak_ berhak melakukan hal itu. Karena beberapa detik lalu, dia mendadak dihujam oleh ingatan masa lalu. Saat Luhan memergokinya yang hendak bercinta dengan Krystal. Sehun tidak mengerti mengenai apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Tapi entah mengapa, dia seolah-olah tahu apa yang _mungkin_ dirasakan Luhan ketika gadis itu melihatnya ada di ranjang dengan wanita lain.

Persis seperti apa yang dirasakannya sekarang saat melihat Luhan yang dicumbu oleh pemuda lain.

Sakit sekali. Sehun merasa kebas terhadap apa pun. Seakan dunia runtuh dan pecah menjadi beberapa bagian. Muncul sebuah keinginan aneh, berharap jika dirinya bisa menghilang dari sini dalam sekejap mata. Dan seketika Sehun kehilangan ruh serta kehidupannya. Patah hati? Entahlah. Sehun merasakan kesedihan yang tidak bisa ditolaknya.

"Kris,"

Samar-samar, gendang telinga Sehun bisa menangkap suara Luhan yang mencicit rendah. Perasaan rindu terpercik. Sudah lama sekali Sehun tidak mendengar nada suara Luhan yang seperti itu. Kenangan saat dirinya dan Luhan tengah melewati sebuah malam panas berdua tervisualisasi dengan baik dalam tempurung kepala.

"Kris, tolong hentikan, kumohon," ujar Luhan. "Ini masih di ..., Kris!"

Luhan melakukan gerakan untuk menolak semua hal yang coba dilakukan pemuda itu terhadap tubuhnya. Dan Sehun tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengerti semuanya.

Pemuda itu .., pemuda itu mencoba mencari keuntungan pada tubuh Luhan.

Dan tahu-tahu, yang dilakukan Sehun setelah mengetahui semuanya adalah menarik tubuh Kris lalu menghantamkan beberapa pukulan dari kepalan tangan pada rahang tegasnya. Dia mendengar jeritan keterkejutan yang berasal dari Luhan. Tapi dia bergeming, dan terus memukul Kris.

"Oppa! Apa yang oppa lakukan?!" Luhan menjerit sambil menarik tubuh Sehun. "Oppa!"

"Sialan!" Kris bangkit dan mulai melakukan serangan balik. "Siapa kau?!"

Pukulan bersarang pada sisi rahang Sehun. Kris mau pun Sehun sama-sama berdarah. Tapi tetap saja Kris memiliki luka yang lebih parah daripada Sehun. Beberapa orang mulai berdatangan untuk menolong keduanya. Kris dibopong ke arah lain tetapi Sehun menolak untuk diobati di sini.

Sehun menarik Luhan yang tengah gemetar menahan rasa terkejut sekaligus takut, membawanya keluar bar sambil mencoba memakaikan jasnya untuk menutupi kulit tubuh Luhan. Untuk sesaat Sehun membiarkan kartu kreditnya ditinggalkan pada Jongin untuk membayar semua bill-nya.

"Oppa, tolong berhenti. Lepaskan aku," Luhan terus melontarkan hal itu saat tubuhnya diseret secara paksa oleh Sehun. "Oppa, berhenti di sini," katanya, sebelum tubuhnya dilempar ke mobil mercedes Sehun.

"Ikut saja, Lu."

" _Sirheo_ ," Luhan menggunakan banmal, berhasil membuat Sehun berhenti memaksa Luhan untuk masuk ke jok depan mobilnya. Mereka saling memandang, dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Luhan. " _Sirheo_. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun denganmu."

Sehun melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Luhan, menelusuri dengan begitu gamblang gaun malam Luhan lalu tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau mau menanggalkan jasku dan kembali ke dalam? Dengan gaun sampahmu itu?"

Luhan menggigit bibir ketika Sehun mengatai gaunnya.

"Kau mau kembali padanya? Dan memilih untuk ditiduri oleh—"

Satu tamparan keras. Luhan tidak peduli jika dia menampar bekas pukulan yang ditanamkan Kris pada pipi Sehun. Karena beberapa saat lalu, Luhan jelas amat tersakiti dengan tutur kata Sehun. Air mata jatuh begitu saja dari pucuk matanya. Mendadak, Luhan tidak bisa menahan luapan perasaannya.

"Apa yang coba kau lakukan? Kenapa kau peduli?" Luhan mencoba menghapus air mata di pipinya. "Jangan peduli padaku."

"Aku tidak bisa," Sehun menimpali. "Bagaimana aku bisa diam saja saat melihatmu hampir dilecehkan oleh pemuda lain?"

"Seharusnya kau hanya diam dan menyimpan semuanya," Luhan menangis tersedu ketika ingatan pahit yang menyebabkannya putus dengan Sehun melayang dalam benak. "Simpan saja dan jangan peduli! Bukankah setelah melihat apa yang sudah kulakukan dengan Kris, kau akan membenciku? Bukankah kau akan muak padaku?!"

Sehun mengepalkan telapak tangannya, mengeram tertahan mendengar semua yang dikatakan Luhan.

"Aku muak sekali padamu, Sehun. Aku muak sekali," Luhan menangkup wajahnya. "Aku benci sekali saat mengingat semua yang berhubungan denganmu."

Sehun tahu apa yang coba disampaikan Luhan lewat semua kalimatnya. Gadis itu mencoba mengingatkannya tentang pengkhianatan yang telah dilakukannya. Dan Luhan jelas ingin agar Sehun bisa merasakan apa yang telah dirasakan Luhan.

Dan Sehun telah merasakannya.

Sehun tahu seberapa sakit yang dirasakan ketika mendapati orang yang kau cintai hampir bercinta dengan orang lain. Sehun menyadari jika hal itu sanggup memporak-porandakan segala semangatnya. Dan Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri jika kini Luhan merasa muak terhadap dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatan padamu. Tapi aku tahu kalau kata maaf saja pasti tidak akan cukup," Sehun mencoba mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh Luhan yang menggigil dibalut kesedihan. "Aku sudah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, Luhan."

Luhan memejamkan mata ketika kehangatan absolut menyentuh kulitnya saat direngkuh oleh Sehun. Pelukan yang amat dirindukannya. Dekapan yang harusnya bisa dihindarinya.

 _Yang bisa dihindarinya._

"Lepaskan," Luhan mencoba membebaskan diri dari kenyamanan ini. "Aku tidak mau lagi. Cukup sampai saat itu. Jangan menyakitiku lagi dengan tindakanmu. Cukup, Oh Sehun."

"Luhan, tolong beri aku kesempatan kedua," Sehun menyambar pergelangan tangan Luhan, menahan gadis itu agar tidak pergi dari sini.

"Tidak."

Keduanya terdiam. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara isak tangis Luhan selama beberapa saat.

"Tapi setidaknya, izinkan aku untuk mengantarmu pulang."

Luhan melirik Sehun dari sudut pandangnya.

"Dengan siapa kau akan pulang pada tengah malam seperti ini? Dan gaunmu .., demi Tuhan, itu buruk sekali," Sehun menunjukkan kesan protektifnya. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendirian."

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu peduli padaku."

"Tolong berikan dispensasi untuk mengantarmu pulang. Untuk kali ini saja," kata Sehun penuh nada menyerah kalah. "Oke?"

Luhan kembali melihat pakaian yang melindungi tubuhnya. Gaun konfrontatif keparat yang memang bisa membahayakannya saat tengah menumpang taksi pada tengah malam. Kalau saja Kris tidak mencoba melecehkannya saat di bar, mungkin Luhan oke-oke saja jika dia tetap berada di sini sedikit lebih lama.

Tapi karena keadaannya sudah berubah, jadi Luhan harus berpikir ulang.

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya dia membiarkan Sehun mengantarnya pulang.

OoO

Luhan tahu jika seharusnya dia tidak pergi ke tempat yang penuh kenangan akan Oh Sehun. Karena dengan mendatangi tempat itu seorang diri, tepat di malam Sabtu, maka kenangan akan kembali datang. Menghancurkan segala pertahanannya, dan mengundang rindu yang mendatangkan air mata.

Sudah dua bulan. Hubungannya dengan Sehun sudah kandas sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Tapi entah mengapa Luhan sulit sekali mengeluarkan diri rasa sakit yang dirasakannya akibat patah hati ini. Sehun benar-benar berbakat dalam hal menyakiti perasaan wanita.

Luhan merindukan Sehun. Sangat merindukan pemuda itu sehingga dia memutuskan untuk datang kemari sendirian pada malam Sabtu. Mengulang kebiasaan di masa lalu.

Andaikan saja Sehun tidak selingkuh.

Andaikan saja Sehun tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan wanita itu.

Andaikan saja Sehun berusaha lebih keras untuk ..,

 _Apa?_ Luhan menggigit bibir saat air mata meluncur melewati pipi. Apa yang bisa diharapkannya dari seorang pemuda yang pernah mengkhianatinya?

Luhan tidak bisa menggantinya dengan Kris. Bahkan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menggantikan Sehun. Seberapa besar keinginan Luhan untuk menerima Kris, tetap saja dia tidak bisa.

Mungkin untuk saat ini, Luhan akan kesulitan untuk menghapus rasa sakit yang dirasakan perasaannya.

Atau barangkali jika dia tidak mau merasakan sakit hati itu, mulai saat ini dia harus menghindari tempat-tempat penuh kenangan seperti di sini. Luhan harus pergi. Berbalik dari sini dan pulang ke flatnya.

Bukan malah _nyaris_ menabrak dada bidang seorang cowok saat Luhan baru berbalik.

"Kau juga datang?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahi ketika gendang telinganya dibelai oleh suara lembut milik Oh Sehun.

"Sudah kuduga," Sehun menyambung kalimatnya sendiri. Maju selangkah dan malah merengkuh tubuh Luhan yang semula menggigil dibelai angin malam. Dia menyandarkan dagu pada pundak Luhan, mengeratkan pelukannya sehingga Luhan bisa merasakan kenyamanan absolut atas tindakannya. "Aku _juga_ merindukanmu, Luhan."

Ada yang salah. Luhan tahu ada yang salah saat dia merasakan kenyamanan mutlak ketika direngkuh oleh Sehun. Namun sisi penuh keegoisan dalam dirinya terus memaksanya untuk tetap bertahan pada posisi ini. Tetap diam dan menerima dekapan yang kiranya bisa meredakan kerinduannya.

"Senang bisa melihatmu lagi. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sehun bertanya begitu dia melepas pelukannya dengan gerakan tidak rela. Sebelah telapak tangannya yang besar merengkuh pipi tirus mantan kekasihnya.

Luhan harus mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali agar air mata tidak merembes keluar saat Sehun mencoba menyelami pandangannya. Sengatan nyata dirasakannya ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan.

"Baik," jawab Luhan, begitu singkat dan jelas. "Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Krystal, oppa?"

Kali ini, Sehun mengerutkan dahi. Jelas saja pikirannya langsung melesat ke masa lalu. Saat Krystal memilih untuk meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah tahu Sehun putus dengan Luhan. Dan semenjak saat itu, Krystal benar-benar serius untuk meninggalkannya dan pergi kencan dengan bosnya.

"Apakah hubungan kalian baik?"

Sehun harus menghirup napas panjang untuk menahan luapan perasaannya. "Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya."

"Kenapa?" Luhan mendongak dan balik menatap jauh ke manik mata Sehun. "Padahal dulu kau memilihnya dari pada aku."

"Kata siapa? Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Tapi kau mengkhianatiku demi dia, oppa," kata Luhan.

Lalu keduanya terdiam. Sehun kembali menghela napas.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kurasa sudah tidak perlu minta maaf," Luhan menggeleng, mencoba melukis seulas senyuman tipis pada bibir. "Rasa-rasanya sangat tidak berguna."

Ada segores binar harapan yang tergambar jelas pada raut wajah Sehun. "Kau sudah memaafkanku?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu dan mengangguk sambil terus mempertahankan senyumannya.

Sudah jelas jika Oh Sehun kesulitan mempertahankan wajah sok tegarnya. Karena setelah dia melihat anggukan kepala Luhan, dia sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk Luhan. Sekali lagi. Merengkuhnya dengan begitu nyaman—penuh kesan protektif yang nyata.

Satu ciuman selembut beledu dari belah bibir Sehun yang terkatup rapat mendarat di atas dahi Luhan. Menyalurkan sulur-sulur kebahagiaan yang mampu menambal segala kegalauan serta kerinduan Luhan atas kehadiran sosok berengsek ini. Terkesan tidak bisa ditolak, tetapi dewi batin Luhan terus berusaha untuk berontak. Mengingatkannya untuk yang terakhir kali bahwa sakit hati yang lebih kejam mungkin saja tengah menunggunya.

Dan tentu saja pelaku utama atas sakit hati itu adalah Oh Sehun. Pemuda yang amat dicintainya, yang kini tengah memeluk dan mencium keningnya persis seperti dulu saat mereka masih berpacaran.

Luhan mundur selangkah, melepaskan diri secara tiba-tiba sehingga Sehun tersentak. Pemuda itu melempar tatapan penuh pertanyaan, sedangkan Luhan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain demi menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Tapi tetap saja kita sudah selesai."

"Apa?" Sehun mengerjap tidak mengerti.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tapi kita tidak akan pernah kembali seperti dulu lagi, oppa," Luhan berhasil melukis senyuman paling tulus, dan entah mengapa senyuman itu malah menyakiti Sehun. "Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini berulang kali. Dan kurasa, berpisah adalah keputusan terbaik."

"Terbaik katamu?" Sehun maju selangkah, mengikis jarak di antara mereka sehingga kini dia bisa merengkuh dua pundak sempit Luhan. "Jangan membohongi perasaanmu, Luhan. Kau bisa jujur padaku. Katakan kalau kau masih mencintaiku. Dan aku berjanji akan berubah demimu. Tidak akan ada pengkhianatan lain, tidak akan ada—"

" _Geumanhaja jebal_ ," Luhan menginterupsi, menatap lekat-lekat ke kristal kelam Sehun. "Aku sudah lelah sekali," tambahnya sambil mengaitkan kesepuluh jemarinya yang mulai menggigil.

"Kau .., bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Aku ingin mencari kebahagiaanku yang lain. Dan kurasa itu bukan denganmu," Luhan memerhatikan gurat seperti apa yang coba dilukis pada wajah mantan kekasihnya. "Coba pikirkan lagi, oppa. Pasti kebahagiaan itu juga bukan denganku. Maksudku, pasti tidak akan sulit untuk mencari yang _lebih baik_ dariku."

Ada hantaman keras yang baru mendarat pada suatu sisi kepala Sehun manakala gendang telinganya ditembus oleh kalimat Luhan. Dia kehilangan seluruh kalimat cerdas serta kelihaian lidahnya saat akan membalik kalimat Luhan. Jantungnya merespon dengan amat cepat, debarnya menggila dan nyaris tidak bisa terkontrol.

"Kalau kebahagiaanmu bukan denganku, atau bukan dengan Krystal, maka kau harus mencari yang lain. Yang mampu membuatmu bahagia."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menemukan yang lebih baik darimu?" Sehun menggulung telapak tangan. "Luhan, aku _sungguh_ mencintaimu."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya lagi seperti dulu. Aku lelah, aku ingin melepaskan diri darimu," Luhan melontarkan kata-kata yang lagi-lagi mampu menyakiti Sehun.

Hening. Kali ini, Oh Sehun benar-benar tidak mampu melontarkan apa pun. Luhan kelihatan oke dengan segala ketegaran yang dipertahankannya. Dia benar-benar hebat dengan segala sesuatu yang dilontarkannya, nyaris tanpa cacat sehingga Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa mencari celah di sana.

Yang bisa dilakukan Sehun sekarang hanyalah berdiri tercenung. Seperti patung es bodoh yang dibiarkan mencair dan menghilang secara perlahan akibat dijemur di bawah sinar matahari. Karena untuk sekarang, Sehun hanya perlu menunggu waktu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit hatinya.

Luhan melemaskan bahu, maju selangkah demi mendekati mantan kekasihnya. Tanpa diduga, dia malah merentangkan tangan, memeluk tubuh Oh Sehun seerat dan sehangat yang ia mampu. Menyandarkan kepala pada dada bidang mantan kekasihnya, mencoba mendengar alur debar jantung Sehun.

" _Oppa,_ " sejenak Luhan berhenti bernapas demi menahan gelombang perasaan yang bergejolak dalam dada. Dia menarik dua sudut bibirnya, lalu melepas pelukan itu. Kepalanya mendongak, mencoba menatap bola mata Sehun lalu sebelah tanganya menangkup pipi tirus Sehun yang ditumbuhi janggut tipis. Luhan mengedip satu kali, melempar senyuman yang benar-benar tulus dan mendebarkan sebelum dia mengucapkan kata terakhirnya untuk Sehun.

Luhan menghela napas, _"Annyeong_."

TBC

Rencananya sih mau nyampek _situ_ , dan berakhir sad ending. Tapi gara-gara galaunya udah hilang, jadinya aku bisa lanjut ngetik. Waktu ngetik chapter ini, sempat galau dan baper gitu. Jadi muncul keinginan buat putus/? sama Sehun. Tapi ternyata, di chap sebelumnya aku udah bilang kalo ff ini bakal happy end, ya? /abaikan/ jadi masih TBC deh. Tapi nggak jamin juga sih kasih happy end yang benar-benar end. Bisa kasih happy end yang ..., asdfghkl

Bukannya nggak konsisten, ya. Tapi kemauan buat kasih happy end atau sad end itu juga dari akunya kok. Wkwk sering baper kalo nulis, jadi yagitu deh :3 nah nah, chap depan untuk ending lho. Sudah siapkah kalian?

Love love buat yang udah baca plus review. Seperti biasa, sukaaaaa sama review kalian. Apalagi yang ngetiknya puanjang dan .., doh pokoknya sayang kalian semuaaa /mmuah/ laffyu as always. See you in next chap~

Xoxo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Copyright** © **2015 by Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bad Oppa**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 7/7**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang** **memproduksi** **,** **memperbanyak** **, atau** **mengambil** **seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Kisah percintaan yang dimiliki Luhan terkesan sempurna. Dia dicintai sepenuh hati oleh Oh Sehun, kekasih yang enam tahun lebih tua darinya; begitu pula sebaiknya. Hubungan mereka berjalan mulus, nyaris tanpa cacat sehingga Luhan merasa terbuai. Namun berkat sebuah pesan chatting yang ditemukannya di ponsel Sehun, untuk yang pertama kali dalam dua tahun terakhir, kecurigaan muncul dan mengacaukan kepercayaan Luhan.**

 **BGM :** **Shiny Day by Lily & Seungheon**

Sebuah akhir pasti akan terasa menyakitkan.

Luhan tahu konsekuensi yang harus ditanggungnya saat dia memutuskan untuk benar-benar mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sehun tepat dua minggu lalu. Semenjak saat itu, Luhan memang tidak mendapatkan kabar apa pun dari mantan kekasihnya. Dan anehnya, hal itu malah membuatnya makin sedih.

Pengkhianatan Sehun memang masih membayang. Namun, akhir dari hubungannya terasa jauh lebih menakutkan.

Luhan jadi sering menangis. Jadi sering membuat matanya bengkak. Dia kembali menjadi dirinya yang pendiam, yang tidak banyak bicara, yang penuh misteri, dan tampak lebih murung. Kendati dia masih mampu melukis senyuman saat diajak bercanda dengan sahabatnya, namun tetap saja binar kesedihan itu masih mengintip dari celah senyumnya.

Begitu menyedihkan. Perasaannya bagai serapuh embun.

" _Perempuan tidak boleh lemah terhadap perasaan. Kau bisa saja memutuskan untuk kembali karena tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang kaualami sekarang. Tapi, bisa saja kau kembali tersakiti. Karena tidak ada yang bisa menjamin jika Oh Sehun_ mu _itu sudah benar-benar bertobat."_

Luhan begitu ingat nasihat seperti apa yang pernah dilontarkan Zitao atau pun Kyungsoo di masa lalu. Dan nasihat itulah yang menjadi pegangannya sampai saat ini.

Membuatnya memilih keputusan untuk menutupi wajah murungnya dengan topeng kebahagiaan.

"Sayang, apakah kau tidur di dalam sana?"

Seseorang berucap setelah mengetuk pintu tiga kali berturut-turut. Luhan tidak perlu mengucapkan sesuatu demi menjawab pertanyaan itu. Karena beberapa detik menunggu, akhirnya pintu dijeblak terbuka dengan gerakan lembut. Seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan pelan memasuki kamarnya, memasang raut heran sembari mengelap tangannya pada celemek yang melingkari pinggul serta pahanya.

"Sudah dua hari ada di China tapi kau kelihatan tidak terberkati sama sekali," Wunyi, ibu Luhan, duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menangkup pipi putri kesayangannya. Dahinya langsung mengeryit penuh rasa terkejut ketika menyadari sesuatu yang luput dari perhatiannya. "Astaga, apakah ada daging yang tersisa di pipimu?"

"Aduh, Mama!" Luhan mengerang protes ketika jemari ibunya malah mencubit pipinya yang memang _kempes_. Dia agak kurusan. "Aku sedang tidak mood melakukan apa-apa."

"Astaga, kau masih mendapatkan tamu bulananmu, 'kan?"

Kedua mata rusa Luhan membola penuh keterkejutan. "Apa sih maksud Mama?" ujarnya sebal sedangkan mamanya malah nyengir menyebalkan. "Justru aku begini karena sedang mendapatkan tamu bulananku."

"Oh," Wunyi mengangguk-angguk sok mengerti. "Apakah hubunganmu dengan Sehun sedang tidak baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menoleh ringkas menatap wajah ibunya yang cantik. Dalam hati dia mulai merutuk mengenai hal yang kelihatan amat tidak mungkin untuk diutarakan. Mengenai hubungannya yang telah kandas.

Mamanya jelas akan terkejut dan _kecewa_. Iya, kecewa. Wunyi amat menyayangi Sehun sebab pemuda itu selalu bersikap manis terhadap anak gadisnya; dan dia benar-benar berharap jika Oh Sehun bisa menggandeng Luhan hingga keduanya berada di atas altar.

Tapi nyatanya, harapan ibunya hanya tampak seperti harapan semu. Sehun sudah menghancurkan harapan ibunya. Dan Luhan harus mengatakan semua yang sudah terjadi.

Tahu-tahu pelupuk mata Luhan sudah dipenuhi air mata ketika lidahnya akan mengucap sesuatu kepada mamanya. Dia harus menggigit bibir demi meredam getaran pada bibirnya. "K-kami .."

"Oh Sehun sudah menceritakan semuanya."

Lagi-lagi kedua mata rusa Luhan membola. "Apa?"

"Dia ada di bawah, sedang berbicara dengan Baba. Kau tidak dengar?"

OoO

Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Oh Sehun saat menemukan pemuda itu duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah keluarganya di Cina. Ini hari Selasa. Seharusnya Sehun terkurung di kantornya. Bukan malah berada di negara lain.

Bukan di sini. Bukan!

Luhan mengalami disorientasi singkat ketika mendapati gurat tegang terlukis di wajah babanya. Sepertinya Sehun dan baba Luhan telah melewati _banyak waktu_ untuk mendiskusikan hal yang ingin dibicarakan Sehun. Entahlah. Luhan tidak ingin menaruh peduli. Karena setelah kedatangannya, baba Luhan pergi dan membiarkan Sehun serta Luhan bicara berdua di ruang tamu.

Bayangkan saja, ruang tamu. Luhan berharap dia bisa membawa Sehun pergi dari sini, sejauh mungkin agar tidak ada seorang pun yang dikenalnya yang mendengar percakapannya dengan Sehun.

"Jadi ..," Luhan menoleh ke arah lain demi menghindari tatapan tajam yang diarahkan Sehun padanya. "Apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

"Kau."

Kerutan dalam muncul di kening Luhan. "Aku?" tanyanya. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena aku _butuh_ kau."

"Sesederhana itu?"

Kali ini, Oh Sehun mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti sebab telah mendengar apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Luhan. Yang bisa ditangkap oleh otaknya yang cerdas adalah, 'Bahwa gadis cantik yang bernama Xi Luhan itu, yang telah membuat hidupnya jadi jungkir-balik tidak menentu, menganggap masalah perasaannya sebagai hal yang sederhana?'

 _Sesederhana itu?_

Sehun harus mengepalkan tangan dan menusuk jemarinya pada bisep, kuat dan lama. Tindakan itu dilakukan untuk mendapatkan pengendalian yang akurat. Dia tidak bisa berucap macam-macam di sini. Tidak ada kesalahan. Semua harus dikendalikan oleh kesabaran.

Yang berlandaskan akal sehat, Oh Sehun, kata dewa batinnya sambil mengangguk-angguk layaknya seorang pertapa.

Banyak sekali oksigen yang coba diserap oleh paru-paru Sehun. Kedua bahu pemuda itu langsung jatuh dan melemas dalam hitungan detik. "Kurasa masalah kita bukanlah masalah yang sederhana. Kau tahu itu."

"Ya. Itu bisa menjadi rumit karena menyangkut dua hal penting. Kepercayaan dan perasaanku," Luhan menjawab dengan begitu cerdas. "Kesalahan terbesarmu adalah menghancurkan kepercayaanku. Dan itu semua telah mengurangi perasaanku terhadapmu, Oh Sehun."

"Tidak bisakah kita mempertimbangkannya lagi?"

Luhan terdiam. Mendelik secara tidak sopan kepada Oh Sehun sambil mengerjap beberapa kali. Sebenarnya, apa yang telah dipikirkan mantan kekasihnya selama dua bulan terakhir setelah putus darinya? Dewi batinnya yang selalu dikendalikan perasaan, kini tersipu-sipu sambil membisik kata 'Terima kembali Oh Sehun, toh dia sudah datang jauh-jauh kemari _hanya_ untukmu.' dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

Terbuai. Jelas Luhan terbuai dengan apa yang telah Sehun lakukan sampai di titik ini. Perasaan perempuan memang lemah jika tidak dilandaskan pada akal sehat.

Sekali lagi, Luhan memerhatikan apa yang bisa ditangkap oleh dua matanya saat melihat raut wajah Sehun yang keras. _Musang_. Seperti itulah. Masih seperti dulu, tapi ada janggut dan kumis tipis di sana; kelihatan sangat mengganggu. Rambutnya disisir rapi, tapi helainya sudah memanjang dan Luhan tahu jika Sehun belum pergi ke salon pria untuk menata rambutnya. Dia memakai kemeja yang dilapisi rompi abu-abu, jasnya teronggok tidak berdaya tepat di sebelahnya. Celana pullovernya membalut kaki jenjangnya dengan pas, dia masih mengenakan sepatu Louis Vuitton yang setahun lalu dibelinya di Paris saat kunjungan kerja.

Sehun kelihatan sempurna. Pekerja kantoran yang sempurna. Yang sekitar dua bulan lalu baru saja mengkhianati Luhan dengan membawa mantan kekasihnya ke apartemen, membiarkan wanita jalang itu mengoral pusat tubuh kelelakiannya.

Sialan, Luhan jadi makin sedih. Dia benar-benar ingin menangis.

Sebab ingatan antara kenangan buruk dan indah yang pernah didapatkannya dari Sehun seolah-olah bercampur menjadi satu. Kebahagiaan yang pernah membuatnya merasa nyaman, mendadak harus direlakan begitu saja oleh satu pengkhianatan.

"Itu terlalu sulit, oppa," akhirnya Luhan berhasil bersuara, dengan nada yang amat lirih nyaris menyamai sebuah bisikan. Kepalanya merunduk, dia tidak mampu mengangkat kepalanya demi menatap manik hitam kelam Sehun. Dua ibu jari dan telunjuknya saling beradu, menunjukkan gestur jika dia tengah dilanda kepanikan hebat.

"Aku bisa mengerti," Sehun mengulum bibir ketika memikirkan kalimat-kalimat yang dirasa pantas untuk diucapkan sebagai sambungan. "Dan itu yang membuatku kemari."

"Untuk mempersulit perasaanku?"

"Bisakah kau berpikir positif mengenai diriku setelah kejadian itu?" mata Sehun menyempit. "Maksudku, Xi Luhan, aku kemari untuk ..," dia tampak menelan kembali kalimatnya sedangkan Luhan sedang menunggu dalam ketegangan serta keputus asaan.

Dan Sehun harus menghirup napas panjang agar dia bisa menghilangkan segenap beban yang serasa bercokol dalam relung sempit di antara rusuk dan paru-parunya. " _Yakhonhaja_." _Ayo bertunangan._

" _Yakhon_?" Luhan mengulang, bibirnya mengaga, lalu mengatup lagi. Kemudian ada kerjapan tidak mengerti yang dilakukan berulang kali.

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau kata maaf sudah sangat tidak berguna," Sehun memberi alasan. "Jadi aku harus mengambil keputusan yang ..., kau tahu, lebih mengikat dan mutlak," ujarnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Luhan merasakan terpaan ombak yang membuat perutnya melilit, gelombang yang disebabkan oleh sentuhan sayap kupu-kupu yang super lembut, begitu menggelitik. Getaran itu terus berlanjut, menyebar ke seluruh tubuh dan menyebabkan bibirnya berkedut sebagai reaksinya.

"K-kau melamar _ku_?"

Sehun mengangguk, tanpa mengurangi kadar keseriusan dalam ekspresi wajahnya.

"Maksudku, demi apa, Oh Sehun?" Luhan mengerjap tidak mengerti untuk yang kesekian kali. "Aku masih berumur dua puluh dua tahun, masih kuliah, tidak punya pekerjaan, dan .., tidak cantik dan seksi."

"Persepsimu," Sehun berhasil mempertahankan nada suaranya agar tetap stabil. "Aku punya persepsi sendiri mengenai dirimu. Dan aku melamarmu _untuk_ mengikatmu."

Oke. Sudah selesai. Pertahanan Luhan sudah roboh dan nyaris tidak berbekas. Keseriusan Oh Sehun dalam mengatakan hal barusan telah mengundang air mata pada pelupuk mata. Jelas-jelas dia ingin melemparkan diri pada pemuda berengsek yang pernah mengkhianatinya itu, membiarkan tubuhnya direngkuh dengan tangannya yang nyaman, dan dikecup berulang kali hingga dia mabuk kepayang.

Seperti dulu.

Seperti dulu. Saat Luhan dipenuhi kebahagiaan absolut manakala mereka masih diikat oleh status yang lebih baik. Berpacaran.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Baba dan Mama. Keputusan mereka ada padamu, _Lu_ ," Sehun melanjutkan.

Jelas saja panggilan kecil itu mampu menggetarkan sisi terkecil pada celah perasaan Luhan. Gadis itu terkesiap lalu mengedip. "A-apakah kau sudah menceritakan semuanya? Termasuk kau yang .."

"Aku kena pukul," Sehun menginterupsi, kini sebelah tangannya menangkup pipinya yang memang kelihatan sedikit biru. Memar. "Babamu benar-benar tidak terduga, persis seperti dirimu."

Luhan harus menangkup wajahnya sendiri karena air mata meluncur begitu saja dari pelupuk mata setelah mendengar kalimat Sehun barusan. Akal sehatnya memang tengah merutuk begitu sebal sebab merasa telah gagal melakukan pengendalian diri. Dan semua yang terjadi jelas disebabkan oleh perasaannya.

Perasaan cintanya yang sulit sekali dibohongi.

"Maaf karena sudah terlalu sering mengundang air matamu," tahu-tahu, Oh Sehun sudah duduk di samping Luhan, memeluk gadisnya begitu erat sambil mencoba menguraikan jemari Luhan yang mulai basah karena air mata. "Maaf karena telah mengecewakanmu."

Luhan menggeleng tidak mengerti. Dia ingin sekali menolak namun nyatanya dua tangannya malah melingkari leher Sehun. Wajahnya tenggelam dalam ceruk leher Sehun, seolah mencoba membasahi kulit beraroma musk segar itu dengan air matanya.

" _Nappeun oppa_ ," Luhan terisak sambil mencoba memukuli punggung Sehun keras-keras dengan tenaganya yang hampir habis. " _Nappeun saekki. Nappeun, nappeun_."

"Ya, aku tahu. Itu memang aku," kata Sehun sembari menyebarkan kecupan menenangkan di sekitar dahi Luhan. "Terimakasih karena sudah menerima kembali _nappeun oppa_ ini, hm?"

"Kalau kau selingkuh lagi," Luhan menarik diri, menangkup kedua sisi pipi Sehun dengan telapak tangannya agar matanya yang basah bisa menyelami manik kristal Sehun. "Aku bersumpah akan menebas lehermu saat itu juga."

"Itu menakutkan," Sehun malah menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya. "Tapi aku bisa menjamin jika itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu kalau kau selingkuh lagi!" Luhan kembali menangis. "Jangan coba-coba melakukannya!"

"Oke, oke. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyia-nyiakan bidadari sepertimu, Lu," katanya, sukses membuat bintik-bintik merah menyebar begitu cepat di pipi Luhan. "Tidak untuk kedua kali, kau harus percaya aku punya pemikiran seperti itu."

"Dasar jahat," Luhan menggigit bibir. "Aku benci kau, _Sehun_."

"Aku lebih suka kalau kau jujur, Lu," Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan yang basah dan menggerak-gerakkan ibu jarinya. "Ayo, coba katakan kalau kau mencintaiku."

"Jahat," pundak Luhan kembali bergetar. "Aku benci kau. Aku benar-benar benci kau."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu,"

"Tapi aku benci kau, _Sehun_!"

"Sst," Sehun memilih untuk menyentuh bibir Luhan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, lalu memberi sebuah kecupan singkat di sana agar gadisnya bisa berhenti merengek. Sehun sudah bahagia, dan seharusnya Luhan juga merasa begitu. Bukan malah mengatakan penyangkalan seperti itu.

Reaksi yang diberikan Luhan setelah menerima ciuman yang telah lama tidak didapatkannya adalah mengerjap tidak mengerti. Tangisannya mendadak berhenti selama beberapa saat. Mereka terdiam, Sehun tersenyum begitu hangat ketika dia menatap wajah cantik Luhan yang sayangnya dipenuhi oleh jejak air mata.

Lalu Luhan cegukan. Dan menangis lagi sambil memeluk Sehun.

" _Oppa_ ,"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

"Cuman padaku, 'kan?"

"Ya," kali ini, Sehun mengucapkannya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung sempit Luhan. Akal sehat serta dewa batinnya sepakat untuk hanya memikirkan Xi Luhan, menempatkan gadis itu sebagai tiran yang paling agung dalam kerajaan cintanya. "Cuman padamu."

END

Hmmm ...

Hmmm ...

Akhirnya sudah ending. Hmmm ...

Endingnya sooooo simple. Mau kasih yang realistis, /dan sempet galau juga/ akhirnya memutuskan untuk kasih yang _fiktif_ plus irasional -_- tapi nggak keterlaluan 'kan? Bwahahaq

Doooh, chapter kemarin banyak banget yang nerima pm dari gue, ya? pfft guys, dont be silent reader or plagiator /eh oh/

Buat yang udah baca plus kasih review plus kasih semangat buat aku selama ff ini eksis di ffn, thanks alooooooot /hug satu-satu/ cuman kalian yang bisa bikin aku semangat buat ngetik hiks nantikan ff HunHan yang lain, yaw.

Update soon kok

Xoxo.


End file.
